A Lone Dragon, A RWBY Story
by jttaylorbat
Summary: Along with Humor and Adventure the story is also action, drama, and dark. The story can be heavy as it follows Azure Požar on his own, struggling with a new threat he may not see till its too late. Rated M for language and violence. Please enjoy!
1. Intro To The Story

Azure Beacon Years is a separate universe to the Many World's of RWBY. Much like how Mant Worlds delt with alternate realities in the story, Azure Beacon Years is one of them. That story has come to its conclusion. I won't be writing it's sequel on due to my plans to rewrite Beacon Years and publish it as a book. However many worlds and this sequel along with anymore are apart of the same continuity. There may only be this one, and there may be more. It depends on how quickly my publishing plans progress. At that point all stories will most likely come to a close. With that said, here's the sequel to Many Worlds.

RWBYVERSE: The RWBYverse is slightly different from the Bookverse (which is Beacon Years, do to my desire to publish it in the future after major edits). The RWBYverse also has a Beacon Years, however has several major differences. For starters the Cardinal crime family is replaced by the Suro clan. A species of half Grim half faunes people. A similar near mass extinction happened in a very similar way, but they bounced back and reformed several small kingdoms in the last seven years. (There's far more of them). Another major difference is that there's no Komodo. The war happens separate from all of that and doesn't correlate to the prothesthic attack. An event brought on by simple techno terrorists. The last change is that Viridian wasn't involved in the war. He met Azure a few years after Azure left Beacon and the two formed a romantic relationship before parting ways on bad terms. What followed after Beacon was a struggle to keep the Grimm in line after the events of volume three in the show, Many Worlds, and now this. During that time, Azure and Silvia, along with several other Huntsman, became well knownish.


	2. Chapter One: Its Tuesday

Chapter One: It's Tuesday 

It's just a regular Tuesday. Wake up, get dressed, comb my hair, eat my complimentary breakfast, and then walk the streets of the city. Tuesday is the best, but honestly everyday here is basically the same. So chill. And let me tell you. I like chill. Since I'm such a naturally chill person!

Okay I'm not necessarily chill, but I want to be, and this place lets me be who I want to be. When you get to be who you want to be, well you always get to be one other thing. Happy.

It was nice to just walk the streets. As The Dragon and Azure Požar I had so much riding on my shoulders that I felt crushed. Now though, I'm free.

Taking in a slow breath of air I smile. The gentle breeze blows my hair gently, cooling me, while the heat from the sun kept me from getting too cold. It's just right.

"Whatcha doin Mister Azure sir?" A squeaky voice asks from somewhere around my knees. I knew exactly who it was. I looked down, smiling lightly at the small boy.

"Hey Kevin, how are you?"

The kid seemed to glow when I spoke to him. "Good! Whatcha doin?"

I couldn't keep myself from chuckling. "You ask me that everyday, and it's always the same, why keep asking?"

"One day it might change… did it?" He asked, something almost like hope lay in his eyes.

I rubbed his head. "No kid not today."

He pouted, making his eyes bigger. "You should fin' some crime!"

"In this town? Not a chance." I reply with a barely restrained eye roll. "Now run along and play."

Kevin grins brightly and skips off. Smiling myself I turn and continue walking the street of the town. It's a small town called Pike, with probably no more than fifty people. It lies far south of Vacuo, in a nice cozy forest. It's calm here, with nothing more than the occasional Grimm attack. And the people here are accepting.

An elderly man bumps into my shoulder, bringing me back into reality. "Lester, watch where you're going."

Lester totters around to face me. He scans me, his wrinkly eyes moving slowly. "Oi! Don't go tellin me to watch where I'm goin!"

"Right of course, my bad." I reply, holding up my hands. "Do you remember where you're going?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

I raise an eyebrow, knowing where this conversation is going. "Well you have alzheimer's."

He squints, examining me closely. "How'd you know that?"

"You told me."

Lester stamps his foot. "I would've remembered telling a snot like you that!"

I hold in a smirk, knowing that'll just agitate him. "You would?"

"Yes!" He turns, at a pace I think he thinks is fast. But really, it's slow. However before he turns all the way around he stops. "Wait where was I going."

I roll my eyes, but check my watch. "Well it's Tuesday at three, so to Alice for your back remedy probably."

"I remember, I need to go to Alice!" He declares, not acknowledging me. He immediately hobbles off without another word. I shake my head and walk along the streets again.

Around lunch time I wander into the local diner. I find my booth, empty and waiting for me, and slide into the cool cushions. The diner has a nice simple rustic feel to it, very much like the rest of the town.

"The usual Požar?" The owner, a man named Siranj Lee calls.

"Pretty please!" I holler back. He nods and shuffles off into the back. I always get a plate of waffles with a side of steak for lunch. You might think that's a weird lunch, but I have to have something to go with my waffles.

For dinner I like to change it to of course, get a nice chicken dinner with a side of rice. They don't have the most exotic food here, but it's rather nice all the same.

Couple minutes later Soranj comes out, and puts my plate in front of me. He drops in the booth across from me and settles down.

"How's ma son doin?"

I chuckle lightly. "Kits a natural."

"You think he'll take up for you when ya gone?"

I start dumping syrup on my waffles. "I don't plan on going anywhere."

Soranj raises an eyebrow. "I think I can speak for the town here, that's good."

"Ha, thanks." I mutter, cutting off a bite. Not sure what else to say, I've never really experienced things like this before. It's still so new. Instead of staying more I just stuff my mouth full of waffles.

Soranj pats my arm. "You're a good kid."

Swallowing hard, I smile painfully. "I hope so."

"Nah kid, you are." He tells me. More people come in and he nods to them. "I'll see you at dinner."

I think it goes without saying that life is simpler this way. I miss Silvia to be sure, but otherwise, this is perfect. A life I could never have. Now I have it though, and it's everything it always seemed to be.

Around dusk I find myself at the edge of town, which looks into the forest. The town is completely surrounded by forest, but this is the only entrance into the town. The rest of the town is blocked by a wall.

During the day the forest is welcoming and warm, but at night it's just like every other forest. Dark and looming. There's the crunching of footsteps and I look back over my shoulder. It's Kit Lee, he's about my age, but slightly shorter and much tanner. He's been having me teach him to fight.

"Hey boss! What're we learning tonight?" He asks cheerfully.

"Tonight is just review."

He reaches me and sits down on the ground. "How come?"

"Well, you can't learn a new thing every time, otherwise you never get good at the things you've learned."

Kit sighs and plays with the dirt. "Fine… how'd you get so good?"

I swallow and think about to phrase this. "By not questioning my teacher."

"You never questioned your teacher?"

I flop down in the dirt with him. "I did once. Normally it would've been cause for a beating, but this was early. I think he wanted to win me over still."

Kit drops the dirt and leans back on his hands. He'd heard plenty about Noir. "What did he do instead?"

"Took me to a show."

As expected he looks shocked and then he laughs. "No really?"

"I'm serious!" I snap back, but smile nonetheless. "He took me to a show. After the show he told me to watch the people. He then explained that every single one of these people are in danger everyday. And the only thing between them and death is me."

"You? You were how old?"

I smile dryly. "Eight, so you can see how I took it to heart. He explained that if I questioned him we'd lose precious training time. And I could never protect everyone like I was meant to."

"Well… that sucks."

I pull myself to my feet. "Obviously. Now naturally you aren't responsible for the world, hell you aren't even alone in protecting this town. But it is true that questions slow us down, so please no questions."

"Ugh fine!"

Together the two of us walk to the edge of the forest and began training. He's not bad, his sword play is perfectly acceptable, and he gets a little better everyday. He's not particularly fast naturally, so we've really focused on fluidity.

Three hours later and Kits absolutely exhausted. He lays on the ground, panting and gasping for air. "God you're going to kill me!"

"Oh you'll be fine." He rolls over so he's face down in the dirt. He mumbles something into the ground, causing a laugh to bubble up and out of me. "I can't understand you!"

He flips his head so he's looking at me. "Easy for you to say! You don't even look like you're sweating!"

"Oh uh, well, actually I don't sweat a lot."

"Pfft, of course you don't!" Well that's kinda rude.

I fold my arms, frowning. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're basically the perfect human," he says.

"I am not!"

"How many push-ups can you do again?"

I swallow awkwardly, knowing the answer won't help my point. "10,407 is my record!"

"God damn you, see?"

"That's not even the most in the world!"

Kit gives me a death stare. "Right, so it's a pathetic number then."

"Okay fine, but I'm not perfect!" I argue, holding up my hands.

"I can't think of something you're not good at!"

"I'm not good at-" I stop, blinking. Pretty sure I heard something in the trees. Kit however, did not.

"See, you can't even come up with something!"

"Shh." I hiss. He sits up, reaching for his sword but stops when I wave him down. "Something's moving in the forest."

"What is it?"

"I dunno, that's why I said something."

Kit blinks and scrambles to his feet. "What do we do?"

I frown, scanning the forest. Whatever it was wasn't big, but that doesn't mean less dangerous. "You take this," I whisper tossing him the sword I'd been using for training. "And I'll go into the forest."

He snatches the sword. "So should I wait here?"

"No, no go back to town, put up the gate. And wait for me to come back," I order.

Kit takes a moment, but finally he nods. He runs off towards the town, leaving me alone. I slip my hands behind my back and pull out my twin escrima sticks. Scanning the forest again, I jog towards it.

I reach the trees and breach the outer line of trees. Inside it's hard to see, the trees blocking out the dim light cast by the moon. I press the buttons on my sticks, and the ends light up with electricity. A shallow light shines in a circle around me. I creep forward, waiting for a sense of movement.

I'm all of ten feet in when a fire ball flies at me, crashing through trees. I focus, a tugging in my gut and form a glowing blue wall in front of me. The fireball crashes into the wall, but continues to try and bore its way through until finally the fire fades, leaving something circular. Before I can get a closure look it flies back the way it came.

"Uh," okay then, that's weird. I thrust out my left hand, the pulling settling back into my gut as the wall reforms into a ram and I send it flying into the forest in the direction of the fireball. There's a very human shout, a crash and something darker than the rest of the darkness avoids my ram and sprints at me.

It jerks it's arm, and a fireball flies at me again. I run forward, slide under it and come up swinging my escrima stick, making contact with its face.

The person stumbles back, but something dark moves and hits me to the ground. I roll to my feet, slamming my eyes shut.

I can hear the world around me, and the crunch of leaves and twigs as the person steps at me. I roll to the side, grabbing their feet and tug hard.

The sound of a thud reaches my ears, followed by the rustle of a standing roll. There's a whoosh of air at head level, forcing me to duck. I hear the movement of clothes and jump back, avoiding a punch, and thrust my escrima stick out and hit them, forcing them to stumble over leaves.

"Stuff it!" A male voice shouts and throw something at me. I just manage to bring my stick up and deflect whatever it is away, but I hear it fly back and the person catch it. The run forward to me, and we exchange quick blows before they head butt me backwards.

They have to be a Faunes, moving so quickly at night like this. Because before I can fully recover they're already attacking again.

I'm forced on the defensive, dodging backwards, feeling the rush of wind each time. "You can't avoid me forever!"

I scoff slightly, the crunch of a footstep in front of me signals their foot near me. I kick out my own, hooking their foot and pulling to knock them off balance. They grab my shirt, and pull me down with them. Rolling I land on top of them, activate the electricity in the sticks and slam it into their chest. There's a loud grunt and whomever it is struggles as low volts corse through them, until finally they pass out.

Panting, I struggle to my feet. Opening my eyes, I scan the area, finding nothing. Seems this is what I heard. Frowning I turn the light from my escrima sticks to the person. It's a young boy, maybe seventeen. He's got choppy black hair over an extremely pale face. He's thin, and looks malnourished.

On his face though he wears night vision goggles. So he's not a Faunes, instead he managed to steal some goggles from somewhere. It's clear these didn't belong to him. I grab them and slip them into my jacket pocket.

Well this kid was definitely not what I was expecting. I sheath my escrima sticks, then hold out my hand and a glowing stretcher forms underneath him. I start walking, the boy floating behind me. I spot the glint of something in a tree. Walking up to it, I yank it out. It's a shield, with razor sharp edges. Interesting choice for a weapon.

I'm almost out of the forest when a scream echoes from the town, and my blood runs cold. Now what?

"Wh-What was that?" A voice croaks, and the boy struggles to sit up. He sees me and his eyes widen. "You're-"

"Don't even start." I groan.

The boy looks past me as another scream issues from the town. "Where's my shield, I need it."

"No you don't." I snap back. I start jogging towards the town. A Grimm couldn't have breached the wall in the time I was gone. What's going on? I reach the entrance, and find the gate wide open. Which is never a promising sign. There's a lot of light coming from the middle of the town.

"What's going on?" The kid asks. I shoot him my angry face and he backs down. I have a very threatening angry face.

"Stay here, and if you leave, I'll find you and kick you." I snarl. The kid grimaces and nods quickly.

I slip a knife off my belt and creep towards the middle of the town. The closer I get, the louder the voices get. They sound upset, but not like they're about to be murdered by a giant evil Grimm.

Edging into the Main Street I see a circle of people surrounding something. Odd, they wouldn't be doing this if it was someone they knew. It had to be a stranger, an unknown. Standing straight, I lower my knife slightly. I don't trust anyone who isn't someone from this town.

As I get closure Lester turns around and spots me. He gestured me closure, his old face heavily creased with worry. I get in close to him.

"What's going on Les?" I whisper.

He points in the middle of the circle, where a tall man in all black stands, his back to us. "Stranger came here, upset Alice."

I nod slowly. "Let me handle this." I slip past him and into the circle. "What're you doing here?"

The man raises his head and turns slowly to face me. "Well, hello Azure. So this is where you've been for the last year."

I blink, caught off guard by the familiar face of Alcatraz. What a Tuesday this turned out to be.

_Authors Notes: This is the first chapter! More to come. Thank you! Comment and follow if you enjoyed. _


	3. Chapter 2: God Damn Old Friends

Chapter 2: God Damn Old Friends 

One entirely unexpected thing after another entirely unexpected thing, makes for a very unpredictable day. Which is a kind of day I have not had in a very long time. Instead of lead a very relaxing and predictable life, full of a lovely routine. I like my routine. Maybe if I go back to sleep Alcatraz will leave and my life will go back to normal.

But, it won't go back, not the way Alcatraz is staring me down. And he's got a hard stare indeed. He's lost his uniform. Instead he wears black leather armor, and carries a gun on his him, and broadsword across his back. His robotic eye has a slightly red gleam to it, his beard his wild and scraggly. He's out of place anywhere, but especially here, where the wildest thing is Eric. But he's like two, so he gets a pass.

I swallow hard, forcing myself to speak. "Why are you here?"

Alcatraz casts a long look around at the townspeople. "Why don't we talk elsewhere?"

"Yeah okay, good idea." I mutter. Rubbing my face I cast a tired look to the hotel I stay in. "I live over there, Chase can you let Alcatraz here in."

An elderly man and his son walk forward. The son gestures for Alcatraz to follow and the three of them walk off. Once the three are gone, the rest of the town turns and looks to me. They need me to tell them everything will be okay. But if Alcatraz is here, nothing will be okay. They can't know that though.

"It'll be okay guys, go home, stay in until tomorrow."

"Whatta you goin' to do?" Lester wheezes.

I clench my jaw tight, but smile forcefully. "Just smooth it all out."

There's a mass muttering but finally everyone but Soranj and Kit have wandered back to their homes. The two of them walk up to, Kit still holding the two swords tightly to his chest.

"S-Sorry Azure, I didn't even try to stop him," Kit whispers. I grip his shoulder to pull his attention to me.

"Good, he's more dangerous than you think." I warn, he gulps and nods quickly. I turn and point back to the fence. "Back there is a boy, maybe seventeen years old. Find him, and take him to your house. Don't tell anyone you have him."

Soranj tilts his head, his eyebrows in unmistakable curiosity. "What'd he do?"

"I'm not sure," I whisper, rubbing my neck. "But I don't trust people."

Kit swallows hard. "Even us?"

"Don't worry Kit, this place is special, I trust everyone here."

Kit smiles and takes his father's arm, and together the two of them run off to where I'd left the boy. Groaning to myself I turn, and make my own way towards the hotel.

It's a small place, only a few rooms, and since I'm basically living here, I've been given the largest room available.

Entering the hotel, I nod in passing to Chase and his dad and start climbing the steps to the second floor. With every step, a dark mud ball grows in the pit of my stomach. I stump my way up to my door, taking a slow controlled breath.

On the other side sits a man that defines the world I'd left behind. A world of violence and distrust. That distrust is why I've slipped a knife up my sleeve. Alcatraz isn't a man to mess around with. I guess it's time for my game face.

A smirk slides onto my face as I turn the handle, pushing the door open. I slip my hands into my pockets, and saunter into the room. Alcatraz is sitting in the desk chair, pushed against the corner of the wall. No ones sneaking up on that man.

Flopping casually on the bed, I give him a once over. I instantly clock the three concealed guns, the dagger hidden in each boot, the visible hand gun, and the extendable baton on his belt.

"You look ready for a war." I snark.

"And you don't."

"Well I'm not fighting one," I tell him.

He tilts his head, leaning forward. "Oh really, what changed?"

"I left." I shrug, popping my back.

"You pussied out." Alcatraz snaps.

I smile drly. "And what did you do? You aren't apart of the military, so who're you pimping yourself out to?"

This seems to cut him deeply, as he glowers in my direction. "Like you, I moved on, but I continued to fight."

"Oh, I'm so happy for you." Not even attempting to keep the sarcasm hidden.

"Požar, you don't get to judge me."

"Then neither do you."

An uncomfortably brief tension falls. Any pleasant relationship we once had, it's as gone as we both suspected it was. Instead there's only complete uncertainty. Finally Alcatraz leans back in his chair, running his hands through his beard. "What game are you playing?"

I squint at him, trying to figure him out. "Game?"

"You aren't just here helping out, you have to be planning something."

"Other than my retirement, Nah, no plans."

Alcatraz scoffs, rolling his robotic eyes. "Right, and that kids going to replace you."

"Yeah that's the general idea."

Alcatraz's smirks drops from his face. "Get your shit together, the world needs Azure Požar."

"No it doesn't."

"Okay, you know what, whatever, I'm not here to get your dumbass back in the game."

I stand up from the bed, leaning against the wall instead. "Color me unsurprised. And if you're wondering, that's a pleasant shade similar to turquoise."

"Cut the crap, where's the boy."

The boy uh? Yeah I wondered if that's why Alcatraz had wandered over to break my seclusion. I can't do anything until I know why though. "What boy?"

"Don't fuck with Požar, you found him, that's why you weren't here to stop me from getting into your town."

"I was out taking care of a stray Grimm." I snap back. He doesn't seem fooled though, and he leans back forward.

"Look at me," he hisses. "Give me the boy, and nothing will happen."

"Is that a threat?"

"Obviously." Alcatraz says, his expression unchanging. I clench my jaw, forcing down the growing heat. Instead I yank my face into a cool smile.

"Out of curiosity why are you looking for this mystery boy?"

Alcatraz stands, going over to the desk and picks up a pen, fiddling with it. "I work for a group of people running a club, and he stole from us. We're taking him and the item back."

I open my mouth and then slowly close it. What did he just say, I sure hope I didn't hear that right. I hesitantly eye him. "We?"

Alcatraz smirks. "Correct, about twenty miles out in several airships waits a squad of other mercs, to just help me out if I need it."

Really, a squad of mercenaries? That's what he has for me? Pathetic, and it's time to let him know. "Are you serious? That's what you got?"

"I know not to underestimate you, so those ships, they're ready to blow this town to smithereens from the sky."

"No."

Alcatraz shrugs. "I don't want to, they seem like nice people, but I won't hesitate, they won't be missed."

"You will be." I growl, standing straight.

"Save it, you've played your hand."

I jerk my head, my glare growing. "How's that?"

"I know you have the kid, I know you know where he is, and you have no way of stopping me from taking him, without destroying this town, which will kill everyone here."

"And there's the hole in your plan." I snap at him. He simply raises his eyebrows. "You can't bomb this city without killing the kid"

Alcatraz lowers his eyebrows, considering me. "This is true."

"So since you don't have the power you think you do, you're going to leave this town and never come back."

Alcatraz spins the pin through his fingers, and his dreaming drops an inch. He's preparing himself. "You can't stop me."

"I will stop you."

Alcatraz rolls his eyes. "You can't beat me, not anymore, you've e been out of the game too long."

I tighten my gaze, and there's a tug in my gut. A glowing blue box forms around Alcatraz, trapping him inside. His eyes widen, and slams his fist against the wall. I step forward, not my stare drop an inch. "I created the game."

"Let me out." Alcatraz says, a warning layered into his voice.

Focusing, the box slowly shrinks forcing him back. "Leave this city."

He hesitates but finally drops his hands to his side. "I'll be back."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." I snap. I let go of the wall, and feel a rush of lightness, but push through it. Alcatraz glares at me, but stumps to the door, stopping before he goes out.

"She'd be so disappointed that you're this way."

I feel a breath catch in my chest. "No she wouldn't."

"Maybe, maybe she wouldn't." He concedes. "But she would want to say goodbye."

"She won't have to say goodbye." I growl.

"Silvia would never want you to die alone, in a place of strangers."

I huff and then smile. "Then this is the only place for me to die."

Alcatraz considers me for a minute, then shakes his head, pushing his way out of the room and into the hallway. I move to my window, and watch the street until he gets to it, and wanders off into the distance.

Letting out a long breath I flop onto the bed, breathing easily for the first time since he'd gotten here. I need to prepare. He won't send in the air strike, but that squad of mercenaries, that he will send in. And he'll be leading them. I never thought I'd actually have to fight him, but I guess I will.

The biggest question I have though is the kid, who's the kid, and what kind of club did he come from. I don't really have the luxury of waiting however.

Jumping up I check that I'm fully armed and jog down the stairs to the exit.

"Azure!" Chase calls, stalling me for a moment. His eyes are wide and fearful. "What's going to happen."

I school my face into one of calm. "Nothing bad don't worry, I've got it all figured out." Chase breaths out slowly and he falls into the chair, a soothed look taking over his features.

Without waiting for another question though, I push my way out the door and into the cool night once again. I pull myself from a jog to a sprint towards Kit's house. Within seconds I've traversed the small town, and slam my fist into the door several times. No more than a few seconds pass before the door swings open to reveal an armed Kit. The moment he sees me standing in the doorway, he drops the sword to his side, letting out a huge sigh.

"Thank god!" I file into the room, finding the boy tied up and gagged in the corner. "What's going on?"

I turn back to Kit with a raised eyebrow. "Why's he gagged?"

Soranj enters from the kitchen, drying his hands. "The kid wouldn't stop talking."

"Well that's good," I whisper, approaching the boy. "Because I need him to talk."

Kit sidles up to me, holding his sword close to me. "How come?"

"I need to know where he came from." The boy turns to me, curiosity lying in his eyes.

"Where he came from?"

I nod, kneeling in front of him. "Yes, to see if he's worth fighting for, or if we just chuck him to Alcatraz." The boy's eyes widen, and he starts to wiggle violently, but stops when I hold up a dagger, his eyes crossing so he can keep it in sight. Using it to tug the gag from his mouth I raise an eyebrow. "Start talking."

"Don't give me to him!" He practically shouts.

Keeping my knife steady, I raise my eyebrows slightly. "Give is a reason first."

"He's the leader of the Getz headhunters, a group lead by Roman Getz, and they want me." He relays without taking a breath. At the end he finally takes one, and

I scan the boys face and see the truth in it. That doesn't answer all my questions though. "Okay sure, Headhunters, Getz, this sounds bad. But is it? Why are they hunting you?"

"Because…" he takes a slow uncomfortable breath. "Because they run a fight club, and I'm one of their fighters."

Well shit, that's not what I was expecting. I stand uncomfortably and look of at the Lee's, both of whom look decidedly out of place in their own home.

Kits the first to speak, tugging at the hilt of his sword as he does so. "What're we going to do?"

"I have an idea," I start, then look at Roy. "But it's not a good one."


	4. Chapter 3: And Now It’s Wednesday

Chapter 3: And Now It's Wednesday 

What makes a good plan? In my experience a good plan is something that comes together after much thought, careful consideration of different outcomes, and of course lots of preparation. A bad plan however is much easier to come by. I should know, as about 90 percent of my plans end up being bad plans. My experience with bad plans gives me an edge in the territory of badness of plans.

And right now, that expertise is going to come in very useful in putting together this encounter with Alcatraz and his men. I've got a grand total of one guy with me I trust (Kit Lee) and one other guy who can apparently fight (Roy Karl, the kid from the forest), and if I'm being completely honest, I've faced worse odds completely alone.

The three of us stand at the edge of town, Roy's shield flung across my back. I've also loosely bound his wrists, just in case he needs to break out quickly. Kit is just to my left, armed with his sword.

Standing front and center, I watch the approaching shadows of the six mercenary's. The slowly rising sun just peaking through. Alcatraz is giving me one last chance to give up the kid. But he won't hesitate to turn his weapons on this town. I could see that in his eyes.

"Are you going to give me up?" Roy asks from behind me. I'd reassured him that we're doing the right thing, but I hadn't said more than that.

With a glance at his face I decide to push through with that line of thinking. "We're doing what we have to do. Just don't jump to any conclusions."

Kit shuffles his feet through the dirt. "So we aren't going to die right?"

"No, not today kid, we aren't going to die." I mutter, shifting my weight.

"You don't sound sure."

I roll my eyes and sigh. "I'm sure."

Roy clears his throat. "Is six a lot?"

"Depends."

"On what?" He asks.

"On the context. For money it's not very much at all."

Kit groans, and plays with the hilt of his sword. "And in this context."

"I'm not sure yet." I reply. I try not to let my uncertainty show. But I think it comes through a little. I can feel the discomfort from Kit. I can't let the kid die, not here, not like this.

Alcatraz and his goons approach, and it's immediately clear they're ready for a fight. The six of them could easily shred this town to the ground and not lose a single man. At least if I wasn't here.

Alcatraz stops in front of me, neither of us breaking eye contact. His men fan out from him and block the exit. "Well?" He grunts.

I sense Roy shift next to me, but I don't take my eyes off of Alcatraz. "Take him."

Alcatraz blinks and glances over his shoulder at his men. All of whom look just as taken aback as he does. Next to me Roy's entire body has stiffened.

"I can," Alcatraz pauses licking his lips. "Take him?"

"That's right."

Kit moves in close so he's right on my shoulder. "I didn't think we were going to do that." I silently shoot him a look, urging him to be silent. Kit swallows hard and backs away back to where he was.

Alcatraz swallows, and starts walking, the air seems to freeze as he passes me, not lifting his eyes from my own. At long last though he reaches Roy, the two, weathered former soldier and the young fighter, face off themselves. I watch carefully as Alcatraz turns his piercing eyes onto Roy.

"Craster, Lilliana, check him," he looks back at me over his shoulder, something like a smile on his face. "Look for a tracker."

I school my face before it moves, but he'd caught me. Oh well, knew it was a long shot. Now we do plan B.

The two soldiers Alcatraz had called come forward and start patting him down. It's only a matter of time before they find it, and eventually they do. Pulling out a small chip, handing it over to Alcatraz, who turns back around to face me.

"Really Požar?"

I shrug, sliding my foot back. "Sorry Al, but it was the only way."

His eyes snap to my foot and they widen, before he can shout the chip pops and then explodes a light that's blinding even with the light of sunrise. But I'd come prepared, and equipped the three of us with contacts that block the light out. Without hesitation I slap my watch activating my other traps, then I move into Alcatraz, pulling out my escrima sticks, slamming one into his stomach without hesitation. He shouts, stumbling and falling from the force and pulse of electricity. I'm about to follow up when a movement to my left draws my attention, and a fist flies towards my face. I duck, hook the attacker's knee with both escrima sticks and pull them off their feet.

"SHOOT HIM." Alcatraz bellows, but his order is met with silence.

"Sorry Al," I snarc, "Your snipers are out of service."

Looking up the soldier I knocked down was attempting to get up, another running up to me, baton at the ready. Just to the side Kit and Roy are fighting two soldiers together. Roy is fast, even with his hands bound.

Turning my attention back to the immediate threat I prep and activate the electricity, and hand spring onto the downed soldier, electrocuting him, and flip over the second one. She snaps around to face my and gets a stick to the face. Her body convulses and then she collapses.

"Maybe I was wrong." Alcatraz snarls, rubbing his robotic eyes. I knew the light would hit him the hardest. He's accompanied by the last soldier he'd brought with him. "You're still combat ready."

I slip the escrima sticks through my hand and fall into a combat stance, arms raised, feet braced. "Not to mention your people suck."

"And you missed one." I blink, I missed one? What does he mean. Without warning there's a stinging in my shoulder, and I flame back, a dart sticking from shoulder.

"Non-lethal?" I question, raising an eyebrow.

Alcatraz smirks. "Bringing you in will fetch a pretty penny."

I sigh. "I'm serious, what happened to you?"

"Nothing." He snaps, and checks his watch, then frowns.

Taking advantage of his distraction I charge him. As expected the other soldier runs forward to intercept me. He swings the baton and I dodge back and send my stick straight at his chest, but he deflects it off his plastic wrist guard. He grabs my know outstretched wrist and tries to twist it, but I hold strong, he looks up in surprise and I knew him between the legs. His eyes bulk and he lets go stumbling back. I kick him back, throw the escrima stick into his chest, where it sends a quick charge through his chest before I flick my wrist and I draw it back with a projected string.

I breath in, spin, swinging hard with both sticks, but Alcatraz was waiting, and he deflects them both with his own plastic gauntlets. I push into him hard, grinning into his tense face.

"How aren't you down?"

"You must've used one of the many poisons I'm largely immune to, sorry bud."

His eyes widen. "How?"

I spin back around with him and push him away, behind him I spot Kit lying on the ground unconscious, Roy struggling against the two soldiers with his bound wrists.

But I force my attention onto Alcatraz, and smile at his question. "I'm me, plus a really long process of small injections."

"Bastard!" He flips his baton at me, and I deflect it easily, keeping my eyes on him as he draws a long sword off his back and runs at my. He swings quickly and heavily, forcing me to deflect each attempt without countering.

I push the blade to the side and aim for the wrist of his sword hand with my other escrima stick. He manages to grab my wrist locking on us in a struggle to overpower the other.

"You should have never come to this town!"

"Why not, this is a peaceful place? Full of good people!"

He almost laughs, but the struggle makes it die down. "Where are the good people now?"

"Safe, from you."

He tries to yank my arm away from him but I hold strong. "There's no such thing as safe, you know that!"

"There is, this town is good-"

"This town made you soft! You were an assassin, unbeatable. Now what are you."

I push into him, trying to get my escrima stick to hit him. "Happy and unbeatable!"

"Let it go Požar, you can't win!"

I push hard, trying to knock his sword down. "Says who?"

"Me!" A voice shouts and I duck my head, a baton grazes my neck and smacks Alcatraz in the face. Alcatraz drops to the ground, his sword slides away.

I turn to Crastor and raise an eyebrow. "Dude really?"

He growls and swings his baton and I dodge it easily. I swing my escrima stick at his face and he manages to deflect it with his baton. I put pressure on him, aiming to knock him flat on his back and electrocute him, but he's just fast enough to block each of my blows. Just as I get bored of the endless blocking, I hear Alcatraz whisper something.

My mind moving quickly I remember the sniper. I drop my escrima sticks, kick Craster's knee and grab him pulling him in front of me, just as four darts land on him in quick succession. Keeping Crastor up as a shield I get behind a building.

"Give up Azure, or I'll kill the kid." Alcatraz shouts. I glance around the corner and his gun is pointed right at Kit. No, I can't let the kid die. I won't.

"Fine, I'm coming out!" I call, lifting my hands. I walk slowly up to Alcatraz who watches me carefully.

"You always wanted to be a hero not a killer, I guess now you're neither."

I glare him down. "What does that make you?"

"Wealthy."

I scoff, looking at the two unconscious boys. "I wonder what really matters."


	5. Chapter 4: Not All Rings Are Precious

Chapter 4: Not all Rings are Precious 

I'd like to say somewhere through the flight to the fighting ring I put up a fight, taking them out and escaping with the other two. But they never woke up, and I'm not risking Kit's life on an even less baked plan.

"So who are you selling us to?"

"My boss."

I roll my eyes, and look at Alcatraz's unconscious people. "No duh, I meant names."

Alcatraz sighs, and looks over at me. "Roman Getz technically, but the immediate person is Lacy Leromy."

"I've heard of Roman Getz, some big bad crime lord who's popped since Torchwick and Noir went off the map. But who's the lady?"

"My direct boss, and she'll pay well for the Dragon."

I groan, leaning back in my chair. "Great to know that name is still following me."

"When you killed the amount of people you did, it sticks around."

"I wish I'd never revealed it was me."

Alcatraz grunts. "It's amazing how the public still loves you. They turned all your crimes into acts of glory against the criminals of the world."

"That's most of whom I try to attack!"

"But it wasn't the only people was it?"

"I didn't know." I defend sitting straighter.

Alcatraz barks out a laugh. "Because that matters."

"No it doesn't," I mutter, rubbing my hands together. "But I've done my best to make up for it."

"Tell me how hiding in a small village is atonement for your sins."

I cast a long around the ship. There's only pain here. "I have to live with what I've done no matter what. Maybe a smaller act of good is better than a big one."

"How does that work?"

I turn my attention back to Alcatraz. "Because the small ones get ignored."

He nods slowly, the glint of metal and red in his eyes. "Well you're about to do a whole bunch of atoning."

"At the fighting ring." I groan. I'll be turned into their champion. Used for the big matches. Someone with my name and background, they'll abuse the hell out of it.

"It's what you deserve."

I nod towards Roy. "Why does he deserve this?"

"Maybe he doesn't, but everyone's got a place in this world, and only the strong get to decide where their place is."

"Is that so."

Alcatraz sits forward, folding his hands together and propping his head up on them. "It is. You weren't strong enough to stand your ground, and you didn't get to stay where you wanted. I however can come and go as I please, because I'm strong."

"You don't have real power." I snap back.

"Neither do you." He says. His voice is harsh, with an unmistakable edge to it.

I shrug smiling lightly. "I don't want it."

"Right, you just want to save the world."

"No," I reply, shaking my head. "Just my world."

Alcatraz tilts his head back, taking a look out the window at the endless forest underneath us. "That used to mean Silvia, Mercer, and me. Then it was Silvia. So did you just give up on her?"

"Of course not. I meant to go back, but I found peace."

"So you're abandoning her again. I'm not surprised." He says.

I shake my head. "I was going to call her, tell her about the peace I'd found."

"When?"

"When I was sure I was happy." I say.

Alcatraz doesn't even try to hide his laughter, turning to me fully, clutching his side. "Happy? None of us get happy! The day I see one of us happy is the day I die."

"Then I wonder why you're still here." I growl. His jaw tense and the laughter falls from his face. The ship jerks and starts to descend. Alcatraz jumps up and starts slapping his people awake.

"Get the three of them properly bound and ready to be shown!" He barks as the slowly come to. "Get up you lazy bastards." His orders are met with groans and grumbles from his people. But they get up all the same, yanking us up and binding our wrists together far to tightly. Roy and Kit almost fall over themselves. Alcatraz pushes to the front and pulls me with him. "If you guys try to escape again, you'll be darted, and well, I'll let Roy tell you what will happen to you."

The ship descends into what appears to be an underground hanger. Darkness spreads through the ship before dim light flickers into existence. The decent halts for a moment, then the ship vibrates and lands hard, a loud echoing crash issues from everywhere.

"Your pilot sucks." I grunt. Alcatraz just sighs, and slams a button, opening the back of the ship, a ramp extending outward for us to walk down.

Alcatraz shoves me forward and the walk begins. The hanger is bare, save for a few other ships. He leads me through a door, and through that door lays rows and rows of cells. Some bigger and holding ten or twenty people, some holding just a few people. They're all either fit and ready to fight, or thin and sickly. But what really hits me is the smell. Every horrible smell in the world has festered here. Blood, crap, death, piss, you name it, it's here. It stings the nose, and makes even my eyes water.

Glancing back only Roy seems unfazed by the way this new world is. Then again, this isn't new to him. Kit however keeps coughing and trying to cover his nose. He looks up at me, eyes wide and fearful and it hits me like a truck that he went down at home and woke up in hell. I want to speak to him, comfort him, but what's to say. There's nothing to say. Not in this place. Nothing can make it better.

At long last though Alcatraz pushes me through another door, and into the wide open air of a massive fighting ring. There's rigging above me, most likely for traps or other hellish thing to make the fights more fun. There are stands circling the whole place.

Alactraz keeps going, never letting us rest. After another minute we hit the far wall and we go through a door on this side. The door here leads directly to a stairway. Now forced single file Alcatraz puts me in front, pulling out his gun, pressing it into my neck.

"Get going." He says.

I start walking, but turn back to smile at him. "So bossy, at least buy me dinner first."

"I'm not Silvia."

"Touché." I say, a smile slipping onto my face.

This building lacks the horrible smell, but keeps the horribly rusty aesthetic that just feels like I'm in the WaterWorld movie. And I don't ever want to be in that movie. It's really freaking bad.

At the top of the stares is a door, it's large, and made from a clearly thick metal. Alcatraz heaves it open and the three of us prisoners file in, the other two come on either side of me as we stop in front of a wide table. Behind the table sits a slender, but curvaceous woman, her dark red hair chopped short into a pixie cut. The moment I saw her there was only one real thought, "Oh no, she's hot!"

As you can imagine in my current situation definitely not my best first thought. And yet despite her obvious sex appeal, she wears a breastplate, made just so that it draws you in while still protecting her. She also appears to wear black tights that end in grieves matching her breastplate. I'm so distracted I almost missed the second girl, who sits chained several feet behind the short haired woman.

The woman sits up, eyeing the three of us carefully. "I see you brought back Roy, how lovely." She says softly, an attractive smile on her face. "But whom are these other two?"

Alcatraz stumps forward. "This is some kid, might be good for something." He shoves Kit forward, who tries to turn to me, but Alcatraz pushes him straight.

"Is that all?" She asks. "Anything sellable about him?"

"He was trained by the Dragon."

She sits straight staring hard at Alcatraz and Kit. "The… Dragon, are you sure?"

"Yes." He says. His voice his measured and entirely emotionless.

"How are you so sure?" She whispers.

"Well, he's the Dragon." Alcatraz grunts, stabbing a finger towards me.

She whips her head around, her brown eyes boring into me. "You should've started with that!"

"Yes… But I expect a good payday for him."

She grins, her smile wide. "You'll get paid. But get out. Take the other two to a cell, don't come back till I call." Alcatraz nods, points to his people and they grab Roy and Kit, dragging them from the room, leaving the short haired woman and me all alone.

A silence falls, and instead of letting it drag on, I decide to break it right away. "Nice place, a little smelly downstairs but I'm used to those smells."

She presses a finger to her lips. "Shush, don't talk. Just stand there and look pretty."

"I could say the same to you." I quip back. See you have to build a rapport, get them to like you.

She smiles dangerously, walking carefully around the table. "But you won't."

"Ah, right, of course not." I say. I suppress a grimace. I've seemingly stepped over a boundary.

"So, you're the Dragon, as you can imagine I've heard of you."

"I wish I could say the same."

She considers me and pulls her petite frame onto the table. "My name is Lacy Lemont." I blink, that's the name of the person who runs this place. I'm not surprised at all, the way Alcatraz snapped to. She may be more dangerous than what meets the eye. "I'm sure you've heard of my boss though."

"Roman Getz? I'm familiar, last I heard he was small time. However I suppose that's changed." I grumble.

Lacy tilts her head and nods slowly. "Very much so, thanks to Noir getting whipped out by you, and Torchwick disappearing, Getz has made a real name for himself."

"Well isn't that nice."

"It's helped me out." She pushes herself off the table, and takes a step towards me. "Are you really capable of what they say."

"Depends on what they say."

"They say you could kill twenty armed men with your bare hands, that you could kill triple that with a sword, and even more with your own arsenal." I cough, how does one be humble here, and should one be humble? After all my life, and possibly Kit's, lay in this red haired woman's hands.

"Well," I start carefully. "I can do that stuff to a degree."

Lacy beams, clapping her hands excitedly, even jumping slightly. "Well that's fantastic! Do you know why?"

I swallow heavily, already knowing the answer to my yet unspoken question. "No, why?"

"Oh silly Dragon, you're going to make me very rich! You'll be my new headliner!"

"How… wonderful." I mumble, dropping my gaze. I hear her make tsking sound and lift my head a little. She slowly saunter towards me, a smile that can be described in no other way but saultry now lays in her face. She gets in close, putting her face next to mine.

"Don't worry, Azure if you do good, I can always find a way to reward you." She whispers into my ear before pulling back. Her eyes are round as she bats them slightly before turning back to the table. Something about her pulls my gaze and I follow her every step. She stops at it, and looks over her shoulder. "How does that sound to you."

Everything from her stance to the way her tights extenuate her curves draws me in, making my heart skip a beat. I need to focus. I take a slow breath and realize what's happening. I've felt this before, this is the effect of an emotion altering semblance. She combines her natural appeal and a powerful semblance and can utterly control men, and some women. This is someone who knows herself, and isn't afraid to use everything in her arsenal to her advantage. I'd be impressed if I wasn't so nervous. As for this game of hers, I'll have to play into it for now. "That sounds amazing."

"I'm glad." She drops her voice slightly and smiles sweetly. "I look forward to it."

"So do I" I whisper, and for once in my life, I'm not sure if I can handle what she might throw at me.

_Authors Notes: Thought Id try a new kind of character. For those reading and are worried the M rating will lead to a sex scene fear not, I will not be writing on of those. It's not my style at all. For those wanting a sex scene. Look somewhere else. Thank you _


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Please, Don't Make Me, I Don't Wanna Do It

After that more than alarming interaction I was dragged out of the room and all the way back to the cells, where I was unceremoniously thrown inside of one.

As you can imagine, I don't like being thrown into a cell. However at this point I know better than to resist at this point. Now, I'd probably get out. However that Lacy girl knew what I could do, so she was most likely prepared for that. I need to get an account of their movements and time frame for their coming and going.

"Azure!" A voice hisses from behind me. I jerk myself out of what I hope is mud, turning to the voice, fists at the ready. I stop when I see Kit, standing there shaking. "What're we going to do?"

I pat myself off, and sigh heavily. "I'm not sure Kit."

"We're getting out right?" He asks. Then when I don't respond he tries again. "Right?"

"I'll let you know when I figure that out." I grunt. Then I notice the horrified look on his face and realize I've made a horrible miscalculation. "Uh I mean… we'll be out before tea time!"

"When's tea time?" Kit squints at me.

Crap I didn't plan this far ahead. Shit uhhh make something up! "Not now." Perfectly done. However Kit doesn't look reassured. Taking a breath I grip his shoulder and lock eyes with him. "I'll get you out alive."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." A familiar disgruntled voice mutters from the shadows.

"Roy stop being emo and get over here," I snap. "I need your help."

Roy walks forward from the shadows, arms crossed and a sour look on his face. "I'm here because of you."

Everyone's crapping on me today jeez. "How'd you get here to begin with?"

"My father went missing after Vale fell, I was left alone. Got picked up off the streets by that creep Alcatraz."

I tilt my head, there's something familiar in his slightly tan face. His color seems to have returned after the ordeals back in town. "Okay well that's… right." I mutter, nodding in what I hope is a confident way. "How'd you get out?"

"Tricked a guard into letting me stretch my legs before the fight."

I groan rubbing my face. That's not a solid and consistent plan. I turn away from the other two, trying to formulate something, but coming up dry. That's till I remember the obvious and clear escape plan. It's dumb I didn't think of it sooner. Holding out my hand I smirk. "Portus!"

The portal forms and then collapses in on itself. I blink look at my hand and sigh, because of course magic is out. But like that? The core? I shake my head, I have more immediate problems, Silvia will have to figure that out.

I hear a cough and I look over my shoulder to two very confused faces. Roy speaks first. "Right, what was that?"

Shrugging I turn back fully. "Nothing, so back to square one."

"What's square one?" Kit asks.

I point at him and nod. "Excellent question, are there anymore?"

"You don't have a clue what to do, do you?" Roy questions, a rather disgruntled look on his face.

"Well," I mumble crossing my arms. "I don't like that question as much."

But it's true, I don't know. Fighting my out of here would be a death mission for someone in my group, and I can't exactly talk my way out of here when the person I need to out talk is Lacy. Plus with magic being all fussy because someone messed with the core (that's pretty bad why is this not a bigger deal?) I can't teleport out of here.

Damn it where's Lukian when you need him? For the record Lukian is an old friend from about six or seven years ago, and his semblance is teleportation. We used to work together. It's not relevant here, but I like to hear myself talk.

"Azure, you're the only person who can get us out!" Kit says. I turn back, trying to come up with something to say when Roy scoffs.

"Oh come on, this guy? He's a has been." His voice is rough, far tougher than it has any right to be. "I've heard of you. You used to be amazing! You did so many things! The press praised you!"

"I hear a but coming, so you hear a but?" I ask Kit, who just raises an eyebrow.

"But now," told you so. "You're nothing, you could beat six mercs with guns!"

I hold my hands defensively. "There were more than six. And one of them was more than your average merc."

"Yeah? It never stopped you before. You've one soft, I wouldn't be surprised if you died out there today."

"I won't die- wow wait today? I just got here today!"

Roy rolls his eyes, and flops into what I still hope is mud. "There's a fight tonight, with a paying audience. You'll be put out in the dog house."

"Let me tell you this, that's the least of our worries." I grunt. Kit shuffles his feet and looks between Roy and me. "What's up Kit?"

"Will they make me fight?"

Roy shrugs. "I'm not sure, maybe?"

Kit's eyes bulge but before I can freak further I grab both of his arms. "I taught you how to fight. You can win."

"Can I?" The real answer, I don't know.

"Yes, you can!" I reaffirm. "Now go sit in the mud and collect yourself."

Kit nods slowly and then smiles. "Thanks boss." Without anymore words, Kit turns and stumbles over to the wall and sits down hard.

I pull all of me inside with a full intake of the wretched air, and lean on the bars. They're rusted and gross, but right now they comfort me. Roy sidles up to me.

"He probably won't win."

"Hey, how would you know." I shoot back.

Roy shrugs easily. "I've seen both him and the people here fight." Damn the kids got me.

"I have faith."

Roy swallows hard, and looks at me in the way only a kid can look at you. "Has that ever worked?"

What do I say? Every believer I've ever met has died. All but one I guess. Believers and people who just have faith don't make it. Not in this world. But Roy, he can take the truth.

"No." I grunt.

He pauses and then leans on the bars as well. "Well, I guess you two are enjoying your last few hours of life."

"Why do you think I'm going to die? I'm me!"

"You were you, now you're you."

I blink, then blink again and nod. "Yes that's what I said."

Roy rolls his eyes and rubs his face. "I mean, you're no longer the guy who can take on ten men without trying."

"What makes you think that?" I ask quietly.

Roy smirks slightly and waves his hand. "I heard you talking to Alcaztraz, you said it yourself, you found your peace."

"That's right, my peace." I say. "And unfortunately for me, it was ground into my very soul, you have something you want, you protect it, no matter what."

"But you've only had Kit to train against-"

"Kid I've been sparring with people worse than since I was eleven, if I couldn't learn and get better from there, I would've been stuck." I push myself straight, looking down at the boy. "Here's the bottom line, I'm me, and if it means getting that kid out of here alive, I'm going to do whatever it takes."

"Will you kill?" Roy asks.

"Have you?"

"I had to!"

I snort lightly, and nod, a solemn smile on my face. "Then there's your answer."

Roy's prediction of a fight came true no longer than an hour later, when a group of guards came down the halls with a list in the leaders hands. The lady in the front was calling people's names, and the others were pulling the, from the cages. Some resisted, others went along willingly. They arrived at our cage last.

"Roy, get out here! You too Požar, you get to be in the finale." I glance back at Kit, who remains unmoving as he watches the two of us walk out of the cell. Hopefully he gets to stay, it's safer there.

Stopping in front of the woman, I see that there's maybe thirty men and women gathered to participate. The woman in charge examines everyone and nods in apparent satisfaction. "Alright you fuckers, go get cleaned and armed!"

Like a mass of sheep the group starts moving towards a corner door I'd missed until now. Pushing and shoving through I come into a large room, with enough showers and clean clothes for everyone. I'm about to make my way over when I hear my name. Looking around I spot Alcatraz leaning next to a shower. My curiosity peaked I walk over to him.

"What do you want?" I growl.

"To get out of here, but I'm stuck for now, I was told to tell you this is all for you, enjoy." Alcatraz turns without further comment but I catch his arm.

"You know I'll get out eventually, do you think I'll just let you go?"

He considers me, and finally nods. "Yeah, I do." He tugs his arm free and trudges towards the stands.

I know it's the stands because I can hear the growing murmur of a crowd. Groaning I tug open my shower and find a new high collared black jacket, identical to my own, a belt of knives, and a gunblade. It's just like mine. The collapsable blade fixed firmly to the top of the gun, released by a button on the hilt. Even the color is the same. It's a monstrosity.

I take a shower, then grab the clean clothes, tossing the new jacket aside and pulling on my own. I fix the belt of knives, throwing the gunblade aside with the jacket. I turn now to a large weapon rack, and comb it for two extendable swords, and a handgun. I'm not sure what I'll be fighting, so it's best to be prepared. Locating the items I attack them to my belt, and hide the gun inside my jacket.

"You look set." I turn to find Roy newly dressed and clean. He's got a brand clean red and black jacket of his own, along with red gauntlets, and that shield from before.

"I take it that's your shield?"

Roy glances at it and smiles softly. "Yeah it's mine, always has been. They let me use it because it gives them a good show."

"As long as the masses are entertained." I grunt. "The world shall revolve."

"Okay mister philosopher, whatever you say." Roy quips.

I pop my collar, looking down at him. "I'm not a philosopher."

"Yeah, I know, that's the point." Roy says. "It was a joke."

"It wasn't very funny."

"Funnier than what you said!"

Waving my hands up and down, I try not to laugh. "I wasn't joking!"

"Sorry, I meant you are a joke." Roy says, not hiding his own smile.

"Oh, you'd better have meant that apology." I warn. Then I hear a voice over a loudspeaker call two names. "You'll be up before me, won't you?"

Roy nods, fingering the edge of his shield. "Don't worry, I'm used to this life."

"You're a good kid, you shouldn't have to be." I say. I want to say more, I just don't know what that more needs to be.

"Yeah well," Roy heaves a breath together, organizing himself. "My escape didn't exactly pan out."

"I'll get you out, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Roy says, his voice heavy. "Watch me, okay?"

"Sure, I have to have something to narrate."

Roy blinks once. "What?"

"What?"

"Uhhh, you know, never mind, it's nothing." Roy says, trying for a smile and only slightly succeeding.

For the next half hour fights raged on, the fighters still waiting in the wings watching through the bars. Slowly, it was only Roy, the person whom I assume he's fighting, and me watching a fight between a large burly man, and a small girl. She'd been running circles around the man, getting small stabs in where she could, otherwise avoiding him to the best of her ability.

"It matter of time, he kill her." Grunts the poorly educated man with Roy and myself. We'd gotten used to his poor speech pattern, and just went with it now.

"He has to land a hit." Roy says.

"That's why it's only a matter of time." I grunt. Roy looks over with a raised eyebrow. I stand a little straighter. "Look, she's getting tired, and she won't be knocking him over any time soon."

"Yes, I say this much before now. She die soon." The man says excitedly.

The group lapses into silence as we watch. No longer than a minute later, the huge man, swings his hammer down, and catches the back of her foot, sending her sprawling. The man advances in her scrambling form, and before she can escape brings it down onto her back. Even from here you could hear the bones bursting.

What's perhaps the sickest part of all of this, is the three of us watch this without even cringing. Even worse, Roy and this poorly educated man were about to try and kill each other, but for the last half hour they've become fast friends. I hate this world, and wish I could burn it to the ground.

As the body is cleared from the stage, and the burly man bows and waves to his now cheering fans, The gate slowly creaks up. Roy gives me one last look. It's not nervous. It's not anything really. Flicking his wrist the shield flips from where it sits on his back, to his arm, ready to fight.

"Good luck."

"You're the one needing it, keep it." Roy says, smirking. Then he follows out his opponent, who'd run onto the battlefield immediately.

They stand across from each other, waiting for the bell. For the first time since the start of the fights, Lacy's voice breaks in over a series of intercoms. "I'm glad you're all enjoying our matches! Now though it's time for the penultimate fight! We have the speedster himself, Wallace Grey, one on side! And on the other, the only fighter who's been here as long as my champion, Roy Kral! They're sure to give us an amazing show, before the special treat I've promised my truly big spenders!"

The static of the intercoms cuts out, and the two of them fall into their fighting positions. I hadn't realized Roy had been here that long. No wonder he wanted to escape.

The bell tolls, and faster than I'd anticipated the man named Wallace had closed the distance. Roy however seemed to have anticipated this, and had already gotten his shield up to block a series of kicks. Roy pushes Wallace off and into the air, then throws the shield at the now airborne Wallace. It hits him, sending him flying back, and Roy summons his shield back into his hand. Wallace was up, and moving back towards Roy before he'd managed to get himself moving. Wallace sends kicks and punches at a lightening speed, knocking Roy back, and forcing him entirely on the defensive. Roy manages to get his shield up and hits Wallace in the chest, who falls back slightly, and Roy follows with a set of kicks to the mans chest. Wallace falls over, but rolls just as Roy's airborne shield finds its mark where he'd been moments before. The man charges Roy, causing him to jump to the side. Roy cartwheels up and over the man and then thrusts out his hand.

Everyone freezes but nothing happens. I frown though, suspecting something was wrong. Wallace turns and looks over his shoulder at Roy's shield which lay behind Wallace. Everyone seemed to know, as I did from watching this fight, the shield was supposed to come, but it didn't.

That's when I saw it, the movement of Roy's other arm. In Wallace's moment of distraction Roy flicked that wrist, and a knife slipped into his hand, where he promptly jammed it into Wallace's neck, and pulled it out, severing his throat. There's just a hairs second of silence, then thunderous applause echoes through the stadium. A team rushes on to the stage and tosses Wallace into a bag, and drags it away, as Roy follows them off, waving at the crowd. Before he goes off I catch the look on his face. It's a mask, there's nothing there.

Then he's gone and it's my turn. Silence returns to the stadium, deeper and more pressing than ever before. It's my turn, and the weight of that seems to crush me as the gate creaks open once again.

I stump my way through the gate, a nice cool night air greats me. The moment I step into the stadium lights, the silence shatters to the sound of a hundred muttered declarations of shock. I can make out comments about Dragon, and huntsman. But the vibe isn't one of disgust, but excitement. As though the thought of me fighting for their entertainment couldn't be more than exciting. Which it probably couldn't be.

The sound of the speaker crackling alive once again silences the crowd. Lacy's sweet voice greats the crowd and me. "I see you're all familiar with my newest find. And I'm even more sure you'll be wanting to make bets on the coming fight against him and my champion. However, I thought we would first put him through the ringer, see what he can really do! While that's occurring find your closest kiosk and make your bets, assuming he lives that long!"

There's a massive cheering, and across the stadium another gate opens, revealing approximately twenty men and women, armed and ready to kill me.

"Oh fun." I mutter, popping my neck. They spot me, and ready their weapons, waiting for the go.

"Well, can the Dragon survive? Let's find OUT!" Lacy shouts, and the bell rings out loudly across the stadium. The mass of people charge me.

I move as well, singling out the fastest individuals, and sprint at them. The fastest one and me meet first. They're wielding a heavy two handed sword. The man slashed over head at me, and I dive forward, rolling under his feet. Coming up behind him, I grab the knife he'd stashed in his belt, and stabbed it through his leg. I yank it out as he falls, and throw it into the neck of the coming person. Standing I swiftly snap his neck, pull a throwing knife from my belt and flip it into the eye socket of a third person.

I heave a breath and nod. The roar of the crowd now a dull roar compared to the drum of my heart. I haven't been this alive in awhile, I just wish these people deserved this.

Two more reach me know, the rest of the group got on their heals. Pulling my swords free I extend them out, I exchange several stabs and parry's with the two, before ducking past and getting between them. One stabs towards my chest, dodging the blade it instead sinks into the other person. Before they can recover from the shock of stabbing the wrong person I've buried my sword in their neck. Spinning around I charge the remainder of the fighters.

Sliding my swords away, I pull of a handful each of knives. I sight my targets, and throw off several, each finding their targets, knocking down the targets. Maybe five people have fallen by the time, I clash with the rest of the group. I grab one person, using them to launch myself over the crowd of attackers and into the air. Spinning, I come down behind the crowd, and with a flick of my wrist I extend my blade again, stabbing it into one of them. The group spins, and grab the long knife from the now dead person's body.

The sheer amount of them force me onto the defensive. I parry, block, and move as the crowd circles me. I kick the legs out from under one, stabbing them into the ground by the face. Block a stab, and cut the arm from that person.

They try and form a complete circle, but I move like a whirlwind, never letting them form it. As I move, I cut down more and more of them. Vaulting over the group, I move away from the core of the group, and cut through them even easier, dropping bodies with ease. It takes another thirty seconds, and I've cleared the field of living people.

Left alone in the center I huff and puff through it. Roy may have been onto something, I'm not usually this tired after such little work. I know it's not done though, I know there's more to come.

"Well now, that was exhilarating!" Lacy declares, the audience cheering along with her. "Such athleticism, acrobatics, and swordsmanship! The rumors, as we can see, as true! The Dragon flies high and strong!"

I wave and smile, hiding my disgust. "Thanks, well I gotta go though. Got a fun funky date sooo…" the audience laughs along with me. Which is not really what I was hoping for.

"And just as funny!" Lacy says jovially. "But now we put him against my champion!"

The gate opens again, this time a single solitary figure moves out from the shadows of the depths. He moves into the light, and I almost drop the sword in my hand. "Obsidian? What are you doing here?"

Obsidian stares across at me stoically. "Hello my friend, I'm sorry we had to meet here."

"Yeah," I mumble, readying my sword. "Me too." Fear has set it in. I don't want to die, not here.

_Authors Notes: yes there's a small shout out to the other story that's being written about Silvia at the same time as this story. It's being written by Stitchs04, the same person who's helped me on numerous stories. Go check it out! _


	7. Chapter 6

WARNING: I know the story is M, but there is implications of triggering material such as Rape in this chapter. No more than implications, nothing explicate. 

Chapter 6: Did I mention I Hate Old Friends?

Obsidian Edu, he's one of the last people I would've wanted to meet on the battlefield. Dangerous in multiple ways, but he also never gets distracted. A machine for violence.

The bell blasts through the deadly quite stadium, and no ones moves. In my experience Obsidian carries two handguns and a hunting knife under that big trench coat he wears. Which means I have to get his guns away as soon as humanly possible or I'm done.

Neither of us are moving, and the crowd starts jeering and shouting for us to move. Finally I spot him move, and I charge. Using my semblance I feel a tug in my gut and a blue shield forms just in time as a volley of bullets hit it, right where my head had been.

I manage to close the distance, dropping the shield I slash at him, but he deflects it off his metal arm gauntlets. I press my attack, sending combo and combo his way, but were evenly matched. Seeing something he rolls back and tries to fire, but I'd followed and push his arm away, stabbing at his now exposed neck. He drops the gun, and rolls back, as I pointlessly stab the dirt where he'd just been. He backs away, shooting at me. Each shot would have killed me, but I manage to deflect each of them.

There's a stinging and I drop both of my swords. I summon a shield again, and it takes the brunt of the onslaught. Until finally Obsidian runs out of ammo. The moment he does, I grab my gun out from my jacket. By the time I'd aimed it at him he'd reloaded his. The gun is his specialty, I'm not surprised.

Both of us start firing, small explosions fill the air between us as the bullets make contact with each other. Both of us managing to greet the others shot before it reaches-

"Shit." I fall back, sending shots randomly towards him as I fall back, pain searing through my shoulder. He'd gotten a lucky shot in, its not immediately threatening, but it'll slow me down.

Rolling over I hear the sound of a bullet bouncing off something. Glancing behind me, a pillar had burst out of the ground in my daze. I take in the stadium and find that they're popping up everywhere. I scoot back against the wall closing the areas he can sneak up on me down. I dropped all my weapons except my knives. I hear the crunch of dirty, and twirl one into my hand, waiting.

A second passes, then another, then on the third second movement from the left, I zero in and throw the knife. It sinks in and hits the gun just right causing it to short and burst slightly in his hand. He stumbles in surprise and drops the gun.

Moving in, I kick his leg knocking him off balance, then follow up with a knee to the gut. He grabs me shirt and shoves me back. He straightens breathing hard, and just avoids the punch I send his way. He throws an uppercut, that I lean back and avoid. Grabbing his wrist I twist, and punch his face. He manages to knock my hand off, but falls to the ground in his daze. I pull of a knife and stab it towards him, but he spins and deflects it off his gauntlets. He stands and backs away, panting.

"How'd you get here Obsidian?" I hiss, keeping my voice low as we circle each other.

Pulling a knife from under his coat he pops his shoulder. "It was after you left, snuck up on me."

"I didn't think that was possible."

Obsidian remains stoic, but something in his eyes changes. "Me too."

"I don't want to kill you." I say.

"Nor I you, but this is beyond us."

I shake my head. "I won't kill you."

Obsidian backs away from me. "Then you're already dead." He kicks off the wall, back flipping over me. I dive forward, flipping a knife over my shoulder as I go. I hear a small grunt, meaning I'd caught him. I spin around, another knife in hand and see him scrambling up a column.

"Well shit." I mumble. I really don't want to climb right now. Taking a few steps back, I run forward, and jump straight up, using my good arm to pull me into place. Obsidian is leaping from column to column. I glance around and see what he's headed for. On a distant pillar lays a gun.

I start following him, throwing knives at him as I go. He manages to his hunting knife to deflect most, but some get glancing blows. I manage to pull even with him, my arm sore, blood covering my left arm.

We race hard, jumping from column to column, no longer fighting each other, but time to get to the gun first. We both reach the same column, and it's just big enough for the two of us.

We exchange blows, trying to knock the other from the pillar. We turn into machines of jab, uppercut, left hook, dodge, weave, jab, duck, jab, weave as we try and get the upper hand. In a straight up hand to hand fight, I'm better, but my left arm slows me down to much for me to be able to finish to fight. He manages to get a glancing punch across my chin, and he shoves me from the pillar. I just manage to twist my body and grab a hold of the edge. I continue to twist, and come up kicking. Obsidian yelps and I feel my feet connect with his body. I land hard on the column, and I watch as Obsidian falls off the edge and back into the core stadium. I collect myself and jump to the other column, scooping up the gun. I slip down, and into the main arena.

Obsidian is laying there groaning. I walk up to him, looking down at his form. "I'm sorry."

"Me," he rolls slightly. "Too!" His arm lifts, revealing he'd found the gun I'd dropped. Reacting on instinct I kick my foot out, I hear the blast of a gun, feel a horrible stinging across my forehead, and stumble around blindly.

My world is a blur of shouts, jeers, yelling, and a male voice yelling. Wait that's me. I just make out the crunch of dirt, focus on that, and hurl whatever is in my hand at it. I waver on my feet and thud to the ground. There's another thud across from me, blinking, the world momentarily focuses, and I see Obsidian unconscious on the ground. I try to stand, and the world turns red, then black.

* * *

"You can't make it across Azure." Obsidian dead pans. The two of us are looking across a cavern forty feet deep, and twenty feet long.

Smirking, I shrug my shoulders. "Pretty sure I can though."

"Well I don't want to see you die." Obsidian grunts and sits down behind a rock. Pulling out his guns he starts cleaning them.

"Why not?"

"What do you mean why not."

"Well my guy, I'm not going to die, so why not watch?"

Obsidian momentarily looks up from his guns. I wait as he seemingly considers me. "No."

"Wow dude, you had me there."

"I do not doubt that." Obsidian mutters. I go over and sit down beside him, taking in the cavern again. I could get us across, it just would be very difficult.

"We have to get across, the target is over there." I argue.

"I realize that."

Clapping my hands together I hope back to my feet. "Then watch me go across."

"No."

"Have you ever heard of a buzz kill?"

"Yes." He pauses and looks up at me again. "I assume you mean I'm one."

"You've assumed correctly!" I look across the cavern and sigh. "If we don't stop him he'll kill more people."

"I realize."

I groan, rubbing my face. "This is why I normally work alone."

"Well the kingdoms decided to huntsman were better, especially one with an official license."

"Bite me." I snap. Obsidian doesn't reply, instead he starts remantiling his guns.

"Fine, if you can get across do it." Obsidian says.

Smirking I walk to the edge, and hold out my hands. I deepen my focus, and feel an enormous tugging in my gut. A blue glowing bridge forms across the chasm. "After you, stick in the mud."

Obsidian gives me a dry glare, before taking the bridge at a jog, seemingly knowing the amount of strain it's taking for me to keep it up. Once he's halfway across I start along, having to focus even harder to keep up the bridge now that I'm moving. The tugging in my gut morphing to one of physical pain. By the time I reach the other side, I'm doubled over in pain.

"I told you not to." Obsidian scolds.

"But I did it." I'm met with silence, so I struggle to stand straight and see him scanning the area. "You see something with your elf eyes?"

"No, but I see our target."

I stand straight, all traces of exhaustion gone. "Be ready."

"He's just a kid." Obsidian counters, unholstering his two guns.

"People said that about me."

"Touché," Obsidian says. He steps forward, guns ready. "Cesious, surrender and we won't kill you!"

"Don't surrender and we'll lay you out!" There's a stillness, and then a chuckle echoes through the area. The long drawn out sound of a sword being pulled from its sheath covers the end of the echo. "So we're doing this."

"You ready Azure?" Obsidian asks.

"A-Azure?" A female voice asks. I blink, a bead of sweat glides down my chin. I look to Obsidian, who's now frozen, completely unmoving. I squeeze my eyes shut then snap them open to a blurry room.

"Wh-what the heck?" I mutter. I look around, it slowly comes back into focus. It's Lacy's office, but she's nowhere to be seen. Instead the girl who's chained up had scooted near.

"You, you were, uh muttering in your sleep." She whispers.

I groan, sitting straighter in my chair. I've got bandages around my head, and several more where I'd been shot by Obsidian. It all aches painfully. "That's not surprising."

"You should have killed him."

"I didn't have a chance." I mutter.

The girl tilts her head to one side. "But you did."

"No I…" she's right, I did. There were several points I could have killed him. Why didn't I?

"Because he's your friend." She says. Her voice is airy and light. Like a weird wind every time she speaks.

"Did you just?" I ask, but letting the end of my question hand unsaid.

She nods, and smiles lightly. "I did, give me your hand, I wish to help you."

I squint, examining her. "Why are you here and not with the rest of the prisoners?"

"Lacy uses me. I can read minds and see a limited future. She rigs the games with my help. I foresaw the draw, which she then put a large bet on, winning her a large sum of money, and further favor with Roman Getz." The girl says.

I chuckle and shake my head, then grab it as it pounds defiantly. "Ouch, well that doesn't shock me at all."

"I wish to aid you."

"I don't know your name even."

She hesitates and nods. "My name is Nion."

"Well Nion, why help me?"

"I know of you, I've heard much conversation about you. You can save us."

I swallow. "And you want to know if I do it?"

"Yes."

I pause, her face is dirty, her clothes ragged. She must not have much hope left to turn to a fellow prisoner, even if it's me. I finally hold my hand out. "Tell me what's to come."

Nion almost seems to vibrate with joy as she grabs my hand. She barely touches my hand before she's snapping her hand back though. She looks up at me, her eyes the size of saucers. "No."

"Let me guess, I die."

"I… am not sure." She mutters. She looks confused, and heavily disoriented.

I tilt my head. "What do you mean you aren't sure?"

"Normally there's one future, but you have several possible futures." Nion says. That's almost cool. Sounds kinda like Endgame. Let's hope I don't Tony Stank this.

"Well do I die?" I ask. Again, hoping I don't.

She grimaces. "Yes-" before she finishes scrambling backwards towards her corner. "Lacy!" She hisses.

I snap to, then slump a little in my chair, so I don't look as alert. Nion makes it into the back corner just in time to avoid being caught be the swinging door that announces Lacy. She strolls in and sits behind her desk. I roll my head to the side to look at her.

"Hey."

Lacy looks up, a look of mild surprise covering her pretty features. "Azure, you're awake!"

"Yeah, unfortunately."

She stands back up, smiling. "Don't talk like that."

"Well, I'm sure you're displeased."

She shakes her head. "Not in the slightest! I get to have two champions now! I can have you two do all sorts of things."

"Goody." I groan.

"Now stand up." She commands. I blink and then follow her orders. "I think you know what's next."

"Do I have a choice?" I ask. I know what's coming, and I'm torn. But I know that's because of her emotional manipulation.

"Don't you want to."

Then it occurs to me I can use this situation. "I'd be more willing if you can do something for me."

She leans back slightly. "And what's that?"

"Release Kit, let him go, he means nothing to you, and won't earn you a penny." I say. With this, I'll have saved one person, then comes the rest.

"The boy?" She tilts her head and nods. "Fine, I'll release him."

"Thanks." I reply dryly. She stands straight again. She approaches me and I hid my discomfort. "Can I ask why, what does this get you?"

"Nothing, but I want this. And you can't stop me." She stops right in front of me, forcing me to look down. She'd forgone her armor right now. "How does it feel to be powerless."

I say nothing as I get pulled closure. But it feels horrible.


	8. Chapter 7: Now With The Weather

Chapter 7: Now with the Weather 

"So I get my own room?" I'm currently standing in a newly furnished room set apart from the rest of the cells. It was pretty bare, with a bed, nightstand table, round table with two chairs, and a fake window. It's nothing special, but it's better than the cells.

Alcatraz glowers at me from the doorway. "Yes, Lacy's champions get their own room."

"And now she has two." I say. I turn to face Alcatraz fully. "Help me get out."

He pauses, then he seemingly considers it. "And why would I do that?"

I frown, and sigh. There's only one thing that he'll respond to. "How much is she paying you?"

"5,000 a job, why?" Oh damn that's a lot. I can just afford this bid though.

"And I assume you're taking Kit out for her?" I ask.

Alcatraz tilts his head to the side and nods. "Still amazed you managed that."

"I can do amazing things." I whisper. The memory of the events leaving a rather empty feeling inside. I clear my throat and pick my voice back up. "Go to my place in Atlas, give the code 51247893762 and you can get in."

"Do you expect me to just remember that hole ass number?" His voice dripping with sarcasm,

"Yes." I say.

There's a beat where Alcatraz and I just stare at each other. Then it ends and Alcatraz nods. "I do, just making sure."

"Inside there's a vault, if you ask nicely it'll open for you." I tell him. I know the next question before it's asked. So when Alcatraz opens his mouth to ask I have to struggle not to laugh.

"Ask nicely?" He asks, the absolutely dumbfounded look on his face even more priceless than I thought it would be. Which is saying something. I had very high expectations!

Swallowing my laughter again, I press on. "My AI runs it. You can try to hack it, bypass it, outsmart it, but I assure you, that won't work."

"I'm going to assume that's to stop me from stealing it and not helping you?" He asks, crossing his arms.

"Do you blame me?" I ask.

Alcatraz pauses considering me before shaking his head. "I don't." He says.

I clench my jaw, then press forward. "But inside is 10,000 lien, take it, and help me."

"That's only two jobs," he says.

"Al, you were good once. Way better than me, you can be that person again."

He sighs and shakes his head. "I can't, but I can try."

"So you'll help?" I ask, barely daring to hope he'd really help. He'd gone so far bad, I wondered if I was barking up the wrong tree.

"I will, but if the plan goes bad, I'll turn on you." He warns, his endless growl making it clear he means it.

"I'm not surprised honestly." I say. He simply shrugs.

"What's the plan?" Alcatraz asks. I give myself one second to celebrate my victory. I'd done the hardest step, the next step is getting everything in place. That'd be easy.

"Right come over here." I tell him, and we walk over to the table. "Okay here's the plan."

Alcatraz looks at me and waits. "Well?"

"Oh right sorry, I'm just going to narrate over it."

"Um I'm sorry, what?"

Then we spend the next forty five minutes laying out the plan of attack. I would convince Obsidian to help us after Alcatraz leaves. I can walk more freely as a champion, and can visit the other champions. When Alcatraz goes to pick up Kit, he'd slip Roy a paper telling him the plan. Then when everything is in order, Alcatraz would lay a series of explosives where he knows will do the most damage. At that point Obsidian and I will lead a mass revolt, the word of which will have been leaked into the masses of the cells.

The two of us stand there, looking at our plan in what I hope is mutual satisfaction. At the very least it's one sided satisfaction. I think it's the best we could come up with, given my situation. Alcatraz though had to go and ruin the moment.

"What changed?" He asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask, going over and sitting on my bed.

Alcatraz picks up the plan and folds it up, and throws it at me. "We could've made this two days ago when you got here. What happened between then and now that you're suddenly jumping into action?"

I scoff slightly, trying to hide my discomfort at his question. "Why does something have to be different?"

"And stop answering my questions with questions."

Licking my lips I stand back up, going to my fake window. It's just a hole in the wall with a picture of trees where the glass would be. "It was just time. I sat around for a day, and then was forced to kill too many people, again."

"The killing doesn't bother you, yo-"

"Yes it does!" I snap, whirling to face him. Alcatraz raises an eyebrow. "I'm tired of it! Do I mind if I have to? On one hand no, I've done it for years! But that's the point, I want to stop. There's too much death."

Alcatraz swallows and pulls up a chair, sitting down in it. "My apologies, I didn't realize."

"Yes you did, you knew I was through with this life. I told you."

Alcatraz runs his hand through his beard. "And I told you, you're too good to be done."

"I hate this place." I mutter. "It makes me someone I hate."

Alcatraz leans forward in his chair, staring me down. I can feel his hard gaze on me, made harder by his unblinking prosthetic eyes. "You know what I saw while we were making this plan?"

"What?" I ask, knowing the answer is going to be so,e earth shattering realization that makes everyone go, oh damn.

"You, you from not more than two years ago. A man who's not only capable of amazing things, but willing to get them done. You're driven again Požar, and now you're dangerous."

"I'm always dangerous."

He shakes his head, getting up and pacing away slightly. "No, you were a mild inconvenience. Could you lay me out? Absolutely, but you didn't want to, so you didn't."

"And you're saying, that what, I'm back to my old self?"

"I'm saying, that whatever else happened to you," Alcatraz faces me again, a pained look on his face. "And I know it was more than the arena has brought you back."

"Back to a dark place! I lived my life for twenty years in a constant state of emo pain! I got out, I was happy! But you're right, it's great that I'm back there, now I can kill more effectively again!"

"What about Silvia? Was she not happy enough for you?" Alcatraz counters.

"This is about her." I say.

He opens mouth, then shuts it giving me a weird look. "Wait you mean isn't right?"

"No, is!" I say. He continues to look confused, so I sigh, and walk back to my bed, which I promptly fall onto. "I couldn't be happy with her, because I could never be happy. Now I was happy, I could be happy with her."

"How?"

"Giving up the life! No more pain, suffering, death, magic, all of it gone! Forever!"

Alcatraz shakes his head. "Azure she wouldn't want that."

"It's peaceful, and we could be happy together." I say, not being able to hide the wistfulness in my voice.

"She isn't ready to leave the life." Alcatraz insists.

"How could she not?"

Alcatraz groans, like his can't seem to put it into words. "Azure you've been doing this since you were eight, but she hasn't. This is both of you twos prime, but the difference is, she still loves the work."

"I just…" I rub my eyes, feeling them sting with tears. "I need her right now."

There's silence, and when Alcatraz speaks his voice is soft. "I'll find her while I'm out."

I snap up, rubbing my face clear. "No!"

"No? But you just said-"

"I know what I just said, no, don't do it!" I beg. "Please."

"What did Lacy do?" Alcatraz presses. When I don't answer something seems to finally click. "I'm sorry… I- I'll get started." He gets up, and shuffles from the room, leaving me alone.

The nightstand has a clock on it. It's five right now, two more hours till seven. Seven is when Lacy wants to see me for my "appointment". I'll have to suffer through one more, but then I'm going to channel that darkness and rip her head off.

Standing to my feet, I make my way over to the door the conjoins Obsidian's and my room and knock. There's a brief moment, and then the door swings open revealing Obsidian in a plan black sports tee, with matching pants. He's sweating slightly.

"Hey, can we talk?" I ask, trying not to stare. I couldn't if I wanted to, not right now. But he's still, well I'm sure you can imagine. Also you have no choice, so imagine away.

Obsidian nods and lets me past. I enter, and look around. His room was identical to mine, the only difference is that it feels lived in. I brush my hand along the back of his chair. "We need to get out of here."

"She got to you." It wasn't a question. He knew. Of course he did. I look up, and I think I see concern in his calm features.

"Did she… with you?" I ask carefully.

He shakes his head and joins me at the table. "She didn't have the same power over me at the beginning she has over you, she didn't want to push her luck, otherwise she would've."

I sit down, rubbing my forehead. "We're getting out okay?"

"I've heard that said before you know." Obsidian says. I watch him carefully school and measure every word he says and sigh.

"You want out yes?"

"It would be…. optimal, yes." He says. I just wish he'd let the walls down, say something real. Something honest.

"Then help me, I have a plan. The best plan we could hope for." I tell him. It's not the most reassuring sentence, but it's the truth.

Obsidian considers me. "Who are you doing this for? You've secured Kit's freedom, why push back now?"

I clench my jaw, and lean forward. "You got comfortable, sitting here, and killing. I don't want that."

"I'm not comfortable," he leans back, examining me with his dark eyes. "I've never been less comfortable."

"You never killed if you could help it, I'm surprised you didn't try to get out." I say.

"Azure I figured out very quickly there's no getting out," he stops and takes a breath. "You'd need someone on the inside, and no one will help us."

I smirk, and cross my arms. "I've got Alcatraz."

"Your old friend?" I can hear the doubt in his voice.

"Well I bought him, but I've got him." I consead slightly. It's not full proof, because he can be bought back.

"Bribery?" He asks nodding along. I continue to smirk and he considers me. "Okay fine, say he comes through, then what?"

"We blow this shit hole to smithereens and revolt."

He raises a single eyebrow. "Simplistic. I'm not sure Azure, this is an iffy plan. Lacy will get away."

"Not if I can help it!" I snarl, almost jumping to my feet.

"I know what she did was bad, but don't let it cloud your judgement." He warns.

"You don't understand it." I say. I can feel my body shake slightly. "So don't- _don't_ warn me!"

He holds up his hands, and I back down slightly. "I'm sorry, but I had to ask, I had to see."

"See where I'm at?" I ask.

He nods. "You're ready."

"For?" I think I know why, but if it's why I think it is I'm tired of hearing it.

"You weren't in the fight when you fought me, but now… now you're in the fight again." He says, standing and going over to a yoga mat I hadn't seen.

I sigh and rub my face. It's what I'd feared. "So I've been told."

He leans over easily touching the ground. "You don't sound happy."

I stand going over to the door. "I was happy, now I'm not."

"Who is happy?" He asks, switching to another thing I can do, but would never try.

"Happiness is attainable, even for us. I've seen it, I had it." I tell him.

He stands straight and faces me. "And is this how you get it?"

"By getting out of here? Yes." Freedom will bring me happiness. I can't imagine slavery has ever made anyone happy.

"Then what?"

I smile fondly. "I return to where I was, and live in peace."

"You're a fighter Azure, as long as you live, the fight will always find you."

I open my mouth and close it, and dark idea forming at the back of my mind. But I push it down and away. "We'll see."

"We will." He agrees, and goes back to stretching. I go back through the door and shut it behind me. My room is bare, just how I use to furnish all of my living spaces. The familiarity is comforting. I check the time forty five minutes till I have to go see Lacy. I walk to my door and poke my head out. There's two guards for me. They couldn't stop me, but who could she find who can?

"Hey, guard number one, where's Lacy?"

Guard number one frowns at me. "In the stadium setting up for the next fight in two days."

"Dang really?" I fake mild sadness. Then acting like I'm suddenly struck by an idea, I pop my eyes open. "Wait can you take me to her office, I can just wait for her there."

They exchange looks. "Well, we are suppose to take you." Number One says carefully and Two nods. "Fine, lets go."

"Thanks boys." I go along willingly as they steer me to her office. I'm a little shocked it had been so easy, but I'm not complaining either.

Two minutes later they push me into Lacy's office. It's empty inside, bare for the girl Nion. The moment the door closes behind me, she immediately scrambled towards me.

"How did you get here?" She whispers.

I sit up smirking. "I was taken here."

"On… purpose? I didn't think you'd want to be back here after…"

My eyes linger on the desk. "I don't, but have to be anyway. And I wanted to talk to you."

"To me?" She asks, sitting straight.

"Yes you, now tell me more of that future you saw. I'm trying to save everyone, I just need to know. You said I die?"

"Sort of." Sort of? What the freak does sort of mean? She must've seen the confusion on my face because she continues. "You have to choices basically you stay here, eventually you'll get out, but you may never be who you want to be."

"Wow that's specific."

She grimaces. "I'm filling in with my judgment, all my visions are cloudy. But the other half is even cloudier. You may succeed. But I saw a figure, more like a looming presence over your life. I can't tell whom it is, but they're there. Then," she stops here and takes a breath. "Then there's the man. He looks like you, but he's so out of focus. And another thing, the only clear part of the vision. A boy standing and announcing 'Azure Požar is dead' to a crowd of people."

"Well," I swallow hard. "Do I get everyone out?"

"I'm not sure." She whispers.

I nod. "So trying to get everyone out leads to my death?"

"I-I'm not sure ... maybe?" Nion says.

"Welp, someone's got to try." I mutter and stand straight.

She stands as well, not standing very tall at all. "And you're going to do it anyway?"

"Would you do it?"

"If I could?" She asks.

"If you were me."

Nion puffs out her chest slightly. "I'd save the world if I was you." Of course, that's what I wanted to do.

"Do I?" I ask, my hope getting the better of me.

She deflates slightly. "Do you what?"

"Do I save the world?" I know the answer, I just do. I've always wanted to save the world, but I never will.

"I can look." She offers her hand.

"I thought you saw my future."

"I can try again."

I look at her hand, and after a moment take it. This time she grips on tight. Her body goes rigged and then loosens and she almost falls over. I jerk forward, catching her before she crashes into the floor.

"Nion what happened?"

"You… fight yourself?" She whispers. I tilt my head. "You kill yourself, I think."

My eyes widen, and I back away shaking my head. "I wouldn't, not anymore."

She holds her hands then freezes and runs back to her hidey hole as the door swings open. It's Lacy looking angry.

She storms in and kicks the table. "Why didn't you tell me he was coming!" She yells at Nion, but she doesn't point at me, she points out the door.

"I don't know what you mean!" Nion yelps.

Lacy turns and takes a deep breath. "Looks like Roman Getz is on the way," She jabs her finger at me. "You better give it your all."

I blink, Lacy's boss? That's going to complicate things. Very much so. But I won't stop. If I die, I die. Maybe it's time.


	9. Chapter8

Chapter 8: It's Roy's Turn to Narrate, Let's Get to Know Him

Hey, the name is Roy Kral. Yeah it's pronounced like crawl, but if you tell me to crawl I'll fight you. Spending the past three or four years here, I've learned a thing or two about fighting. I've had what some people would call an interesting life. I'd call it shitty. But you know how it is, perspectives. That thing is why there isn't one world. I don't wanna get to deep here, but fuck dude.

Anyway you didn't come here for an essay about how each of us have different perceptions of reality. And those perceptions lead to a misconception of what is and isn't real to each of us. I mean what is reality. Reality is a simple idea, for many of us know what is and is not real, or at least what's accepted as reality. Real reality is a peculiar statement indeed, but there is weight in it. There's theories about whether or not we live in the real world, or a man made matrix. Within all of the conversations about what is really real, there is a simple truth. We live in our own reality. It's inescapable, and it's truly impossible to find the inner peace so many search for. People may say that inner peace and a perfect world is possible, but we live in a world so steeped in social media, we have no hope to find a reality beyond our own. Instead we are imprisoned to a self made mental matrix, a world entirely our own.

Wait damn I did it again, sorry! Damn it Roy get your head on straight and narrate the damn story to them!

Okay I'm back on track. I'm sitting in my cell with Kit, now that Azure is off in his own room. I guess that explains why my mind keeps wandering. There's so little to do when we aren't having tense plot related conversations. I'm sure Azure would dramatically narrate about his depressing life or something, but my life is an open book. And why just keep droning on about how my life sucks. I already know, it's more fun to think about, well anything else.

"Roy?" Speaking of plot relevant conversations.

"Yes Kit?" I ask, sitting strater to give the air of paying attention.

He's sitting there, tension through his entire body. "What's going to happen?"

"Hell if I know." I shrug. "Look Kit, you may be older than me, and that makes this conversation really weird, but trust me, life is so much easier if you don't worry."

"You can't just not worry!" Kit snaps, jumping to his feet in a far to dramatic way.

"Yeah you can, watch." I kick back my feet and lean very comfortably against the wall. "Tada."

Kit starts pacing around the cell complaining loudly about something. I wish I could tell you what he was saying, but I've tuned him. Or I had, until he grabs my shoulders and pulls me up. "We need Azure! He's the only one who can save us!"

"Azure can't save us all," I counter.

Kits eyes are crazed, they're shifting slightly, almost like they're about to change color. "I've seen him do amazing things, he'll save us all!"

"And if he doesn't?" I ask carefully, mildly afraid of the answer. But not afraid enough to not ask. So I ask.

"Then…" And he looks completely lost. "Then I'm not sure."

This guy has way to much faith in Azure, and honestly I don't get it. Azure used to be a great assassin, and a great huntsman. People loved him. Then a year and a half ago he disappeared. Now he pops up in a small town, and gets kidnapped by some goons and forced to fight in a fighting ring. If there's ever a story of the mighty falling it's this. He's just not what people said he was.

I frown at Kit, he's pacing the cell, concern on his face. "Why do you believe in him so much?" Look at me go, willingly engaging in conversation.

"I've seen what he's done!" Kit exclaims and he rounds on me, his eyes alight. "The people he's stopped. It's amazing! Some of them I thought were unbeatable! Azure is standing here alive after having faced down the most dangerous people in the world!"

There were more explanation marks in there than in my life. But maybe…

"Maybe you have a point, but this isn't a single person."

Kit flops down in front of me. "Have you heard of Cesious Vode?"

"Sounds like a made up name, why?"

"He was a serial killer. Ran crazed through Vale for a few years before two huntsman tracked him down and defeated him."

"Let me guess," I mutter, rolling my eyes. "One was Azure."

Kit nodes excitedly. "The other was Obsidian Edu." I blink sitting up straight in the mud. Obsidian was there. Kit seems to have realized he's earned my attention because he grins and settles in. "They tracked him to an excluded place and fought him one vs two. But Obsidian got knocked aside early in the fight. Vode was amazing, a child killer just like Azure. But better, so much better. Yet somehow, alone, Azure managed to prevail! That's why Azure can save the day! He can do anything."

I shake my head, trying to use my tired brain. "That doesn't sound right, Obsidian is a good fighter."

"No one was good compared to Cesious."

Jeez what is it with this guy and Kit. "You like this Cesious Vode guy a lot."

Kit blinks and chuckles. "I just find it amazing that Azure defeated him. That proved to me how amazing Azure is."

Well then, I think that's enough Azure praise. He's just an overblown protagonist. Not a cool, relatable, down to earth, almost antihero but just enough different from one to not be stereotypical, character like me. You heard it here first. Roy Kral is the best.

Luckily for me, there's an interruption at that moment. Unluckily for me it's Alcatraz. He glowers down at the two of us for a moment and then gestures for me to follow him. Groaning I get up, and follow him from the cell and into the arena. We're about half way across (almost to the door leading to Lacy's office) when he stops unexpectedly.

"Here." He grunts. He thrusts our a small piece of paper. I examine his face and finding nothing but cold anger (the normal for this buffoon) I take it. Opening it I find its directions from Azure on how he plans on breaking out and what I have to do.

I look back up from the paper to Alcatraz. "How much is he paying you?"

"Enough."

"Oh golly I was worried it was too little, thaaank god it's enough."

Alcatraz grinds his teeth, his eyes sparking red. "Can it! Lacy does actually want to see you."

"Shocker." I mutter.

"Didn't I say can it?" Alcatraz snaps.

I nod and shrug. "You did, but I don't have any sardines."

Alcatraz narrows his eyes and nods. "Fine, be like that."

I sigh, knowing exactly what just went through his head. "If this goes wrong you're killing me first aren't you?"

"Yes." And then without further discussion he turns on his heel and starts walking again. Rolling my eyes I follow along, humming softly. Five minutes later he's knocking on her door, and I'm walking through it.

Inside is the usual. Lacy. That hot girl in the corner she keeps chained up. The table she bones people on because they can't say no, and a chair. What's new is the man in the suit. He looks entirely out of place. There's also a combat ready fighter I'd never seen before holding a lance.

I know better than to shoot of my mouth here. However that doesn't stop me. "Hey boss lady, who's the goober."

The man steps forward, he's fancy shoes making a rich person walking sound against the wooden floors. "Roman Getz, child."

My eyes widen, and I'm suddenly light headed. Roman Getz? Here? And I called him a goober? I've got about two minutes left to live, better make them the best I've got.

"Roman Getz! You're the boss man!" I thrust out my hand. "A real pleasure."

Getz however doesn't take it. "You're right, he doesn't know when to shut up."

"It's my least charming asset."

Lacy snaps at me with her fingers and hums slightly to apparently calm herself. "He will defeat your champion however. I've told you, the fighters here are the best, it's why there's two champions."

"Also we're bad at math and thought one was bigger than two for awhile." I add on. "It was a real shocker-"

"Shut it." Roman snaps. My mouth shuts, and try as might, I can't pry it back open to ask what to shut. "I'll see him fight. If he wins, I'll watch the rest of the fights in two days. If he loses, I'm taking one of your champions, and you won't be in charge here anymore." Lacy grimaces and nods. Roman sneers at her, and moving at brisk walk, leaves, his apparent champion on his tail.

"Roy Kral," Lacy says very carefully, walking herself around the table. "If you don't win, I'll…"

"Kill me? Probably would be too late by then." I say. Her face reddens.

"Careful boy. You will win, or I'll find a way to make you suffer." She takes a step forward, her face a mask of fury. Oh sure, she may be pretty, but when she's looking at you that way, that's not really what you're thinking about. As for me I'm thinking about dinner. I want McDonalds.

"Sinister. If I win I get McDonalds."

Lacy sighs and shoves past me. "Just win."

"I jeez, I think I'll just die actually. You know it's not like I've struggled to live for a few years- and she's gone." I groan and rub my face. I look over at the girl in the corner of the room. "Give me some good news."

"You… will find your true reason for living on the trail." The mystery girl whispers.

I nod, pleased pleased with what she said. "Super cryptic, but vaguely positive. I like it. Work it girl." And with that I exit out of Lacy's office and head to the armory.

I have a simple combat attire. I wear a black jacket with red highlights, and red gauntlets that end with fingerless gloves. The gloves have hidden magnets I control at will. It helps me redirect other weapons and bring my shield (my main weapon) back to my hand. I like to me aggressive so I wear light steel toed boots.

Real talk I'll tell the truth, Azure used to be my idol like Kit. I modeled my look after his, and sort of my fighting style.

Once I'm done I go up to the gate and peak out. "We ready?" I ask the guard standing there.

"Uh yea, are you ready?" He says.

"Well yeah." I say gesturing with my shield. He nods and opens the gate. I take a calming breath, Lacy is right though, this is a big fight. That guy is the boss man, Roman Getz's, champion. Champion versus regular dude. It doesn't sell itself.

I make my way to the center of the stadium, where the champion is waiting for me. I approach and stand a good fifteen feet back from him. "Nice lance. Kinda dumb choice though."

"Nice shield. What, are you going to throw it at me?" He chuckles good naturally. I wait just the right amount before I respond.

"Probably yeah." Which stops his laughter in his tracks. He instead drops into a fighting stance and aims the tip of his lance at me. I ready my shield and smirk across at him. I won't be dying today, I'm the narrator.

The bell sounds, vibrating loudly throughout the stadium. The moment he does he shouts and stabs the lance at me. I almost laugh out loud because I'm ten feet away. Then I don't because a blast of air bursts from its type and flings me away.

Landing hard in the dirt I go skidding farther. The ground vibrates softly as the champion runs at me. I roll to my feet, and get my shield up and block his stab. I push up, and flip back, kicking him as I go. I land, feet first and throw my shield at the reeling man. It slams into him, his aura protecting him, and I summon it back. I'm preparing to throw it again when he sends a blast of air at me again. This time ready for it, I manage to land on my feet, only stumbling slightly.

He closes the distance and we exchange swift blows. Neither of us finding our mark as move across the stadium's floor. He jams his lance between us, blacking a cut from my shield and spins around, and kicks me back. I crash and slide across the dirt. Before I can recover I'm sent flying father my a huge blast of wind.

"Crap." I groan rolling over. Opening my eyes I see him descend from the sky, lance point aiming for my head. I flip backwards and land, just able to get my shield up to block his follow up strike. "Hey jerk, watch where you aim that thing."

I weave around him trying to get a good shot, but he spins the lance around him, blocking all my kicks and jabs with the shield. I have to get rid of this lance. Otherwise I'll lose.

Jumping back, I throw my shield, and then run away. I can hear laughter, but I thrust my hand back, just trusting my shield is coming. Behind me, the sound of heavy footfalls thuds behind me. Reaching a point, I skid to a stop, and grab my flying shield. The champion not expecting this over shoots, but tries to slice back at me. I duck, and roll forward. Coming up on one knee, my whole body grows warm, and my shield is surrounded by fire. I throw the shield at the lances weak spot. The handle. Connecting, it shatters it. It drops to the ground with a bang, and he follows it's decent with wide eyes.

"What's the matter?" I ask. He snaps his head up and growls. I hold up both hands, as subtle as possible activating the magnet in my gloves to summon my shield now laying behind him. "I'm sorry if I broke your toy. But you were trying to kill me, and I'm not about that life."

"I will rip your head off with my bare hands." He growls, stomping forward.

I scoff slightly, putting my free hand on my hip. "You don't have bear hands." He simply belows causing my to laugh again. Then I see my shield flying to me. "Oh hey, look at that."

He spins around, and gets the edge of my shield straight to the face. There's a crunching then a moment of silence. He wobbles for a second, then falls limply to the floor, unmoving. Flicking my wrist the shield flips onto my hand.

After a moment I hear clapping. Looking up towards the stands I see Roman Getz standing. "Very good! This boy will do nicely as my new champion!"

Lacy looks up at him and then stands. "But sir, he's one of my best fighters!"

"Yes my dear, but the fight in two days will feature your champion, versus mine. Either one will do of course!" He says. He looks jovial, but everything about him screams douchebag. "But it'll be the biggest money maker of the year. We'll be rich at the end, and then I'll take the victor back. You don't need two champions my dear!"

"I… yes sir." She responds, and her eyes land on me. I guess now she wants me to die. They turn to continue talking and I beat a hasty retreat. If Azure's plan doesn't work, I'll be fighting him or Obsidian in less than 48 hours. As you can imagine that's not really on my bucket list.

Which means one little thing, I'll need to spread the word quickly about that revolt, and Alcatraz better hurry the fuck up.

Oh damn, I should've asked him to bring a pizza. I love pizza.


	10. Chapter9

Chapter 9: Azure Is Back! I Love it When a Plan- Wait What

Sitting there in my room waiting for news is the worst. It's too dangerous for me to check on the cells and see what's happening there. I just have to trust that Alcatraz got Roy the message. If the message has gone through, everything will be readily in order.

I honestly can't remember the last time my life was so hard. Now you might be thinking that everyday of my life used to be this hard only a year and a half ago, but maybe it's because I was used to it, but it was much easier back then. I whole adventure spanning fourteen chapters about universe jumping? Absolute child's play. Being forced to attack hundreds of innocents through the implant in my back? Even easier. Honestly that ones just old hat at this point. But now, going up against a fighting ring and its owner seems to be the hardest thing I've ever done. Maybe they're onto something. Maybe I really am out of it.

Interrupting my brooding and self doubt comes a knock on the door. Before I can say come in, the door swings open, revealing a well dressed man. He strolls inside and looks up and down the room with a casual glance. "Better than I would give." His voice, easy and smooth makes it click on who this is.

"Roman Getz." I mutter, standing to my feet.

"Azure Požar, how long has it been?"

I shrug, not long enough if I'm being honest. But that's too generic so I won't say that. "Oh, I think last I saw you I'd killed your boss, and you ran away."

"Ah yes," He says nodding with appreciation. "Thank you for that by the way."

"Oh well you're welcome, I think it's nice to help out criminals."

Getz holds up his hands defensively. Then gestures widely as if to the arena itself. "This is actually fairly legitimate!"

"Forcing people to fight to the death?" I grunt. "Perfectly legitimate, how could I be so dense."

"The death part is only implied!" Getz counters.

I roll my eyes and lean against the wall. "Lacy is a much better bad guy than you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Getz asks, walking over to my table and taking a seat.

I shrug, and brush off my jacket. "She has real goals, and motivations beyond money. You just want money."

"You don't do me justice, I want more than money." Getz says.

"Is that so?" I push myself away from the wall and approach slightly. "What else do you want?"

"I'm not the only crime lord out there, though there's only a few left at this point."

"Oh, you want to rule them all, generic." I mutter, waving my hand to the side. "Give me something interesting."

"How silly, you think that's what I want? That's what Lacy wants, to take control, and then continue to take power, until she controls the entire underworld."

I frown, I may have joked about it being generic, but she can do it, she has the drive and ability. I wouldn't put it past her. "Then what does the criminal mastermind Roman Getz have for me?"

"Tell me, why am I one of four living crime lords? There's me, Junior, Tarnis Frost, and Malachite." He says, ticking them off his fingers.

Following suit, I list the missing ones. "I killed Noir, Dolor Liden, Zumuto, and Yun Loo. Then Roman Torchwick disappeared, and so did his sidekick. And then Aster and Vian were killed by other huntsman."

"You mean assassins."

I clench my jaw and swallow hard. "I was, they weren't."

"Was?" He asks.

"Was."

Getz looks at me out of the corner of his eye, twirling his hair. "So if I payed you twenty thousand coin, you wouldn't kill Lacy for me?"

Every bone in my body wants to scream no, but there's a small part of me that knows, knows if he meant it I'd do it. It's who I was made to be. I kill bad people, and then I get paid. Silvia likes to think I stopped, that the impression I'd always gotten from her. But my last paying job had been two weeks after I left a year and a half ago. It was a job to kill a serial rapist in large settlement that no one could catch.

"That's what I thought." He whispers. "It's good to know, so here's the deal, you kill Lacy, and not only will you get twenty thousand Lien, I'll set you free."

I blink, not expecting the conversation to take this turn. "I'm sorry, are you serious?"

"Of course I am, what did you think I was?"

"An underdeveloped new character?"

Getz takes a deep breath, and seems to push away the invisible anger. "I'll pretend like you aren't calling me a character like I'm from a book, and continue with our business deal."

"You got it annoying orange, let's make deals great again." I snap my fingers and point at him.

Getz stops and nods. "So that's why Roy is how he is, he looks up to you."

"Of course he does, have you seen how short the kid is?" I quip. I'm having fun honestly. It's been too long since I let my hair down and went at someone with my words.

Getz sighs and considers me, and seemingly decides it's not worth the pain, and presses onward. "Požar will you kill Lacy for me?"

I consider him and nod slowly. "How much ya payin' me?" I'm planning on killing her either way. And while he plans on killing me not paying, it doesn't hurt to try. Unless I die. Then it hurts. A lot of hurt. Probably, I've never died. Though technically I guess I did, and it hurt a fuck load.

"I told you," he says, carefully measuring his voice. "I'd pay you twenty thousand."

I shrug. "I'm expensive, best assassin in the world yada yada, and you think twenty is enough for me?"

Getz folds his hands lightly. "You're retired I thought."

"And you're trying to pull me back in, so you have to make it worth my time."

"You play hard to get." Getz says.

"Well I'm not a slut." I counter.

He chuckles and brushes his hair into place. "Fine how about twenty five thousand."

"Damn man, I ain't no hero for hire, forty, not a cent less."

"Jesus Fine, how about thirty thousand?"

I lick my lips and nod slightly. "You run a hard bargain, what if we do thirty five thousand?"

He groans and stands to his feet. "Wonderful, I'll have it ready for you."

"Half now." I grunt.

"I'm sorry what?"

I smirk, leaning forward slightly. "I get half now."

Getz crosses his arms, as he walks to the door. "Why would I give you half now?"

"It's got a name for the educated people, it's called paying up front!" I tell him, closing the distance between us slightly. "It builds good will."

"Why would I want good will with you?" Getz asks, scoffing.

"Because I could kill you."

Getz smiles slightly. "If it was that easy Lacy wouldn't be alive right now."

I smile back, but bigger. "She has her people here, do you think she'd stop me from killing you? Or stop you from killing me?"

"I have the power here!" Getz stamps his foot. "Don't you think for a minute you can tell me what's what."

I slip my hands in my pockets, and walk over, humming softly until I'm right up onto him. I bare down slightly, and he backs away, eyes wide. "Really, how powerful do you feel?"

"One word and the guards stop you." He tries. But I can see the beads of sweat dripping down his temple.

"Right of course, Lacy's guards. The guards of the person you're paying me to kill. The guards of the person who wants you gone. Those guards? They'll totally help you, how foolish of me!"

He swallows hard. "Back up."

"What, I can't hear you?" I say, stepping forward as I do.

"I'll pay you up front!" He snaps, he pats his pockets and yanks out his scroll. "Let me wire you the money!"

I back off. I gotta get a little money before he tries to kill me. And it gives me some good insight into who he is. And ten minutes later he'd scampered out of the room, the money now firmly into one of my accounts. Roman Getz was a let down. Not intimidating or even remotely interesting. Which only makes Lacy more dangerous. I'm about to lay down (it's nap time) when the whole building rock slightly. I snap up, ready, this is it, Alcatraz had come through, I just hope Roy had.

I run to the table in my and snap two legs off of it. Gently pushing the door open, I feel the bundling shake again, much harder this time. Cell doors were wide open, and everywhere was in utter chaos. Guards and mercs fighting slaves, mud being thrown, the usual. I slip out of my room and towards the arena entrance. After all I've got a job to do. And revenge to get.

Hitting the arena I'm met with the reinforcements Lacy sent to help the losing ones in here. There's probably thirty heavily armed guards and mercs.

"Hey guys, I've got a job to do, mind letting me past?" I ask, spinning the table leg through my hand. Luckily the bottom of the leg is just the right size for a grip, because otherwise they're absolutely horrible for fighting. To bulky, and horribly balanced.

One merc steps forward, and aims his gun at me. "Die slut." He fires, but there's a small explosion between him and me. Both of us do a double take and find Obsidian and Roy standing there, both armed and ready for battle.

"Azure is a slut." Roy says, walking towards me. "But he's our slut, so don't hurt him."

I clear my throat, tossing aside the table legs. "Actually I'm not a slut right Obsidian."

"I don't care." He grunts.

In unison both Roy and I turn to him. "You're no fun."

"Now it's in stereo." He mutters. "Can we just kill these guys before Lacy gets away."

Now its the guards turn to clear their throat. "Uh, there's thirty of us, and three of you."

"He's right," Roy says, serious concern settling into his features. "One of should leave so its fair."

I raise my hand. "Oh, dibs, I have stuff I wanna do."

"Lit my guy," Roy says, then turns to the crowd at hand. "Any objections?" Someone shoots there gun, but as swiftly as even I could've done it, Roy deflects it off the edge of his shield. In response Roy seemingly charges his shield with fire, and throws it at the crowd, running after it.

I turn to run off when I hear Obsidian call my name. I snap around and see a gun flying my way. I catch it and Obsidian and I exchange a very quick conversation.

"Don't do anything you'll regret." His face says.

TO the best of my ability I shoot him a look that simply says this: "Then whats there to do?"

Without anymore unspoken and highly suggestive looks, I sprint off around the group. A few stragglers break off from the core group and come running after me. They don't get very far, before I shoot there kneecaps, sending giving them a one way ticket to the hospital.

I kick the door down and scramble up the stairs to Lacy's office. When I get there, the door is locked tight, meaning no one is getting in or out. No one not named Azure Požar at least.

Concentrating, I pull all of my energy inward, and a tug forms in my gut, my arms prickle slightly, a glowing blue battering ram appearing in front of me. I swing my fists, and the battering ram following my hand blasts it off its hinges. I stomp into the room to find Lacy sitting there quite calmly.

"Hey bitch." I snap, raising the gun. But before I can fire I notice whats in her hand. "Is that a…"

She smirks slightly. "A deadman's switch? As a matter of fact yes. But it's not connected to me, no someone I feel like you'll actually worry about."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I growl. She simply nods to her scroll, which sits on the table a video playing. I approach carefully, and scoop up the scroll. The video playing shows Roman Getz and Nion both tied up, and a bomb strapped to them.

"I'm sure you won't mind if I blow up Getz there, but Nion is nothing but an innocent girl."

"Damn you." I hiss, my gun dropping to my side. "What do you want?"

Lacy smiles softly. "What anyone would want in the scenario, to not die."

"Well I've got some bad news, that's not happening."

"Then the girl dies, so for now lets chat." Lacy gestures at the chair sitting empty next to her table.

"Burn in hell."

Lacy titters and leans back in her chair. "I'm sure in the end we'll meet each other there, but till then I plan on living a very long life."

"A lot of people have said that to me," I snarl, rounding the chair and putting my back to the wall. "Most are dead."

"Oh my dear Azure, I'm not them. I'm a survivor. And I have too many plans to die now."

I pop my neck, shifting my grip on the jolt of the gun. She dies soon, I just have to stall. "We all have plans." Looking at the video Nion is trapped in the stands of the arena somewhere. With Roy or Obsidian's help I can stop Lacy.

"Now Azure, do you know what happens next?" Lacy asks, sitting straight in her seat. Her face is intense, and beautiful in the most horrible way.

I shrug, leaning against the wall as I do so. Down the stairway I hear the door slam shut. "Is it your villain song? I'm imaging a slow jazz routine maybe. Or maybe an upbeat pop song to fit with the times. Or you could always pull a Jafar and do a reprise of my song."

"No my lover," Lacy smiles sweetly, knowing her words sting. "It's time to make a deal."

"Wait a hot minute I did one of those today." I quip, not bothering to keep my job from Getz private.

Lacy nods and picks up a briefcase from nowhere and sets it on the table. "I know, and I'm offering you fifty thousand more to get me out of here instead of killing me."

"Here's the prob Lacy dear, I want to kill you, so I don't think we can make that kind of deal."

Lacy nods and pushes the briefcase away from her. "Then I guess you'll have to die."

"Oh wow, how original, I expected better one liners from you." I say. She smiles in response, the sound of footsteps reach the room and we both turn to the door. "Ah here's my back up now."

"We can't get through!" Roy's muffled voice sounds from outside. "Use your super Saiyon power Obsidian!"

"Shut up, I see something, follow me!" Obsidian's gruff voice calls.

My attention comes thudding back into an unfortunate reality when Lacy's laughter breaks through. "So much for back up."

I stand straight, shifting my grip on the gun. "What did you do?"

"It's more like, what did I do." A voice says from the doorway, and insteps a complete stranger.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" I ask.

The man sighs and throws his hands in the air. "It doesn't matter, I'm here to kill you!" Oh, well that's so unfortunate. I guess I should stop him, but looking between Lacy and him something doesn't feel right. "No come back?"

"I-" a fun shot echoes through the room and the man falls dead. Lacy jumps back from the doorway, using the briefcase as a shield. There's a gentle thud of footsteps, and this time it's someone I know. But not someone I expected.

"Kit?"

Kit smiles brightly, waving with his gun free hand. "Hey Azure, I'm here to help!"

"Kit how did you get here?" I croak, my hands shaking.

Lacy however backs farther away. "Wait a minute, it can't be! How'd I miss it before?"

"Oh, did you figure it out?" Kit asks, his voice sad. "Well that's not fair!"

I look between the two of them, highly tired of being confused. "I'm sorry, what am I missing?"

"That," Lacy says, pointing a shaky fingers at Kit. "Is not who you think it is."

"Nope, bullshit." I say. That's Kit, who else could it be. Lacy's mind games won't work on me anymore.

"No Azure, it's the truth." Kit says, then a smirk forms on his face. His face starts to shimmer, morphing and molding itself into a new face. Until finally Kit is no longer standing in front of me. Instead the unmistakable face of the serial killer Cesious Vode is starring me down. "God I've waited so long for this."


	11. Chapter10

Chapter 10: What An Unfortunate Outcome

Cesious Vode. It's not possible I killed him. I blasted him into a cavern. He fell more than a hundred feet. But there he is, a gun in hand. My legs won't budge, my chest right. What about Kit? Where's Kit. Vode… Vode killed him. No he couldn't have. Alcatraz got Kit home safe, so Vode must have used his semblance to disguise himself as Kit, not having killed him.

Lacy had dropped the case on the table and was leaning in the corner of the wall. She knows right now I'm her only hope, and that Cesious Vode is the bigger threat.

I swallow hard, grinding my teeth. "Where's Kit?"

"Kit, he's in some graveyard somewhere, decomposing." Cesious says giggling slightly, and perching on the edge of Lacy's desk. "But you're why I'm here!"

"No!" I shout, jamming the gun at him. "Where's Kit?"

Vode seems to almost quiver. "Well a couple of years ago I was severely injured, and a young 18 year old was exploring, so I killed him, stole his identity, and welp! Here I am!" I swallow hard, a wave of nausea almost over taking me. I've never known Kit, it was always Vode. Always. Cesious claps, and then stuffs his free hand in his pocket. "So imagining surprise when you walked into the village I'd made my temporary home! The one man who'd bested me!"

"I'll do it again." I growl. I may have never have truly known Kit, but I cared about him. He was too innocent.

"Now, that raises an interesting question!" Vode says. His voice sharper than a knife, a smirk like a snake. "How did you beat me to start with! I'm the best fighter the world has ever seen!"

I roll my eyes, trying to find a way out. "Right sure you are."

"I've been waiting for my chance to kill you, my friend." Vode tilts his head. "But I wanted to watch you first. And I wasn't disappointed, you're the hero people say you are!"

"Fuck you, you're insane!"

"Obviously! But that's what makes things fun!" He cackles. I glance at Lacy, squeezed into the corner. There's something in her eyes. I glance at the suitcase and back at her, where she gives the smallest of nods. Holy shit, that's street smart.

I focus back on Vode, who's humming softly. "Alright Vode, let's do this."

"No, no, this is all wrong!" He shouts. "You don't have the gunsword! How can it be a proper rematch if we aren't armed with the same weapons?" He says, pulling a thin sword out of its sheath. It has a faint green tint to it. Poison.

I roll my eyes, and shrug. "Unfortunately I don't have my sword anymore!"

"Oh, I know!" He says, pulling a bag off his back and shuffling through it. "I haven't spent so much time studying you, disguised as the wretchedly shy kid for nothing!" And with that final word, he yanks free a perfect replica of my gun sword. With a grin nothing short of demonic, he throws it to me.

I catch it, swallowing hard as I notice that he must've spent time looking at pictures of the real thing. It has small scratches where the real one does, and somehow its even weighted the same. I look up, my hands shaking, the weight familiar, but everything else wrong. "How did you make this?"

"The devils in the detail!" In the corner Lacy groans, and this seems to draw Vode's attention to her for the first time. "Lacy Laromy, oh how I hate you!"

Lacy smiles, turning on the charm. "Don't you think we can come to an arrangement? I want Azure dead as much as you do!"

"Wow there," I say, pointing a finger at her. "That's not true."

"Shh my dear Azure, I know the bitch lies." Vode crows, an evil smirk twisting his features further.

She huffs loudly. "Alright, either you two let me out of here before you start measuring, or I will kill you both."

I swallow, knowing her trick, and ready for it. But Vode is ignorant of it, and doesn't seem bothered at all. "Oh little Lacy, the day you can take either of us in a fight is the day I give up the right to rule hell." What a truly wonderful man I'm standing in the same room with. Ruler of hell and all. Also he has terrible taste in one liners.

"Fine," She snaps, then smiles sweetly. "Have it your way!" She lifts her hand with the dead man's switch and several things happen very quickly:

Vode notices the briefcase next to him, and lunges for the stares. I summon a shield around, covering my whole body, Lacy pushes open a hidden door, and at the very last millisecond, the case lets loose a massive roar, blue flames influx the world, and despite my shield, I'm sent hurtling through the sky.

For several long moments, everything is ringing, the world nothing but a horrid blur, but I'd been right. Lacy hadn't hooked the bomb to Nion, but to the case she was going to give me. EIther way, she planned on killing me.

I finally manage to struggle to my feet, the world still spinning underfoot. Somewhere below me, I hear a roar, and rubbing my eyes, I see Vode sprinting up the steps of the arena stands, the top of which I'm at. Fumbling for the gun in my hand, I raise it, and start firing. The weight just right. Vode and certainly done an amazing job at making this.

Unfortunately he's fast, and deflects the shots I send his way, and he reaches me. JUst before he gets there, I extend the blade, and block his swing. We move swiftly, jumping over seats and running across the tops of them, avoiding each other's cuts and jabs.

He flips over me, cutting downward, but I deflect it, moving out of his way and stabbing towards his exposed midriff. But he moves like a snake, and dodges to the side. He jumps down several levels, deflecting shots that I send his way, as I flow hot on his trial. Drawing even with him I stab towards his chest, but he gets his blade between him and I.

"I couldn't wish for a better place to fight you! High in the sky, again with too much space between us and the ground!" He cackles, pushing hard against me.

I kick at his leg, but he manages to avoid it. "You're a loony!"

"I'm you!" He snears. That almost stops me cold, and he manages to push me off him, and I fall down several steps. Hitting my shoulder and jaw as I roll. I just manage to catch myself, pain shooting through my body. I look up, and come face to face with myself. "I wanted to be you! And once I kill you, I will be! I'll replace you in the world!"

My eyes widen, and I struggle to my feet. "No one will believe you're me."

"Right because why would they believe me? I'm just a trustworthy protagonist!" He quips. He yanks the gun from its holster and fires several shots, but I deflect each with the edge of my blade. "And you're a has been!"

"You know what, fuck this." I mutter. "I'm too fucking tired."

"Tired of what," Then with such anger in his voice my skin crawls. "Cesious Vode. At least that's who they'll think your body is!"

I pop my neck, taking each stare at a time. "Tired of being called a has been, or out of practice, or people doubting me! I'm Azure motherfucking Požar! I'm the Dragon! And I'm going to slit your throat!"

At the end of my speech we're face to face. And for the first time since he'd revealed himself, Cesious Vode is not smiling. Not even a little bit. There's a beat, and then we both turn into a flurry. Each of us aiming to kill with such furry and vehemence, the seats in the stands around us are mowed down. The ones we do jump over, don't stay standing long, as we flip, roll, slice, cut, stab, and shoot our way across the stadium.

Vode scampers away, putting space between us, attempting to shoot at me from a distance, but I cover the space, forcing a sword fight. He's quick though, managing to stand against my aggressive attacks. I manage to get inside his guard, and graze his leg with a kick. It's just enough to throw his balance, and open a space for me to slam my fist into his chest. He flies back, and crashes into a row of seats. He struggles up, panting heavily.

"Not bad Azure, much better than I thought you could do!" He cries, rubbing his ribs.

I advance on him, firing shots at him. "I'm not the pathetic loser you think I am Vode. I killed you once, and honestly, it's not a story worth telling."

"I'm your greatest foe!"

"You're a backlot run of the mill no one!" I counter, not hiding the furry in my voice. Vode roars, charging me, sword slashing downward. I sidestep, sticking out my foot and trip him. His illusion shatters, and his own scared face now looks up at me. "Die bitch!" I scream, thrusting my sword, down through his chest. There's a slip second of relief, and then searing pain.

I drop the sword, stumbling backwards. I grope wildly at my side, feeling a surge of wetness covering my side. Vode scream laughs from the ground, his voice strained. "You lose!" Swallowing hard I look down, and see a deep cut in my side. "My sword is coated with poison! You have ten minutes, maybe less!"

I struggle to breath, but turn one last furious glare at Vode. "You're dead too."

"It doesn't matter, I got what I wanted!" He won't stop laughing, his entire body shaking.

I turn my gaze to the arena floor. Where Roy is sitting on top of Getz, and Obsidian is helping Nion. Alcatraz is stumping over to them. Everything is at peace. Taking a deep breath, I drag myself to a corner, and fall down. The cuts bad, but not too bad. I'll just take a short rest and be on my way. First there's something I have to do. Something I should've done months ago.

I fumble in my pocket and pull out my scroll, dialing a number. It rings a few times before it's picked up. The sweet sound of Silvia's voice fills the air. "A-Azure?"

"Silvia, hey I'm sorry it's been so long." I try, forcing my pain down.

"Is something wrong?" She asks. Always checking on everyone else first.

I glance down at my wound, leaking too much blood. "I'm fine, just thought I'd finally check in. What are you up to?"

There's a pause, then she responds. "I'm on a mission."

"A mission?"

"Yeah, it's about magic, there's something wrong with the core, any ideas?" She asks, her voice hopeful. After all she could always turn to me.

I do know what's wrong. But I can't get sucked in. "Check Atlas maybe?"

"I… maybe." She agrees. There's another brief silence and then she rushes out her words. "Where have you been?"

"Just resting, but I just finished a mission as well." I lie. "It was easy, I think I'm going to take a break."

A nervous laugh breaks over the speaker. "Neither of us get breaks, you know that!"

"You… you wouldn't want a break?" I ask.

Silvia seems to hesitate then there's a sound like she's shaking her head. "I couldn't, there's to many lives that need saving."

"You were always the noble one." I offer.

"I… thanks." She says. Neither of us speak for a moment. "Are you coming back?"

I glance down again at my wound. It's turned green. According to Vode I only have a few more minutes. "I'm always with you Silv."

"You aren't, are you?" Her voice cold now.

"Just… watch the news… you'll understand."

The sound of shaking fuzzies up the call. "Right, well I'll see you around I guess." And with that the line goes dead.

Signing heavily I turn my eyes to the sky. I'm sorry Silvia, but I finally have my peace. The seconds tick by, and the world slowly drifts away. Somethings get to be easy.

_Authors Notes: This is the end of this one! There will be more stories featuring characters, and an epilogue will be posted as well. So stay tuned!_


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue 

Roy and Obsidian sat across from each other, the steam from the train obscuring their window. Between them sat Azure's gunsword. The two had stuck together after the fall of the fighting arena.

"I can't believe it." Obsidian mutters.

"I know, it's not butter." Roy says as he spreads margarine on his toast.

Obsidian sighs slightly and pushes the gun to the side. "You know what I mean."

Roy follows the gun with his eyes and nods. "Yeah well, you were being depressing." He takes a bite, chewing loudly. "What're we going to say to her when we get there?"

"I'm not sure, but you won't say anything." Obsidian says.

"Why not?" Instead of replying to Roy's question, Obsidian gives him a dry glare. Roy in response chuckles and shrugs. "Okay fine, I get it."

"Silvia should have this gun though." Obsidian says. Roy frowns at the gun. Ever since he and Obsidian has found the weapon it had sat sourly with him. Azure hadn't been carrying the weapon, so where could it have come from? "I'm not sure either."

"And that man there?"

Obsidian's eyes flicker. "Someone I thought was dead long ago."

"I mean he's dead now, so you weren't entirely wrong!" Roy replies clapping his hands.

"I suppose." Obsidian says. Roy crunches on his toast until it's gone. Obsidian at the same time draws out his gun, and starts cleaning it. "We're lucky we avoided the news."

"You think they'll say something about Azure?"

Obsidian nods, running a hand along the barrel. "He's famous for being one of the best huntsman around. I'd say so."

"Well… good I suppose." Roy says, cleaning his mouth.

"Why say that?"

"Eh, people need to know, you know?"

Obsidian's eyes wander across Roy and to the obscured world beyond the window. "I know."

* * *

Viridian strolled down the halls. He was tired. He was finally happy to be doing something relaxing. He'd opted for the train instead of quicker travel. Viridian wanted a nice easy few days away from the massive drama of his standard being.

Viridian walks up to the bar and waves down the bar keep. "The usual."

"You've never been here before."

Viridian blinks and then nods. "Right I forget that bartenders don't have a hive mind, scotch."

The bar keep nods and walks away to make the drink. Viridian scans the room and sees a man shuffling playing cards with another man. The shuffler is a clear card shark. Not very good, but good enough to fool anyone but a trained eye. Smirking, Viridian walked over.

"Hey boys, can I- can I uh, join you?" Viridian asks. He knew that putting up just a slight stutter lowers suspicion. And as Viridian had expected the card shark smiled widely.

"Sure sonny! Pull up a seat!" The older man claps the cards together. For the next twenty minutes Viridian lets the card shark (whom he learns his is named Alfonso) play his little game. Viridian allows the two players to control the game, letting Drake (the intended victim) win the most. Viridian is about to make his move when the tv clicks on in front of him. Glancing over his shoulder he sees a woman in her early twenties, clearly a huntress with two swords across her back, leaning against the bar watching.

"You paying attention Viridian?" Alfonso asks.

Viridian looks around and smiles his most charming smile. "Oh yes, I'm-"

Viridian peters out as he watches the headline slide across the screen. "Huntsman Azure Požar confirmed dead!"

A lady comes onto the screen. "After several weeks of intense investigation we have confirmed after destroying a slave ring, the huntsman known as Azure Požar is deceased." The world seems to crash down around Viridian, his entire focus because the single screen in front of him. "It was confirmed by witnesses he fell victim to Cesious Vode, a serial killer long believed dead. We can also confirm that the famed Assassin and huntsman managed to defeat his final opponent, finally bringing the infamous murderer to justice."

"Oi, Viridian! You still alive?" A crass voice shatters the illusion and Viridian crashes back into existence.

"I… I uh- sorry." He mutters, shaking his head. He lifts his cards, hands shaking almost to much to hold them. "I need to go."

Viridian stands, turning to face the door when he sees her. Standing in the doorway is Silvia. Her face pale and drawn as her now red eyes trace the screen. Her mouth slightly ajar into a frozen no. Viridian knew with that one look, her world had shattered.

* * *

A small village sits apart from forest. Once close to failure, the town flourished. To the outside world, it was the same as any town. To everyone inside the town it was the same as any town. It was simple. There were no complications, no struggles, no conflicts, no strifes. It was quite day in and day out. And that's how everyone in town liked it. The town of Požar, named after its former protector, sat clean and safe.

They had a new protector now, one who was never planning on leaving. The simple life suited him. Allen Petal was happy. For as he liked to say:

"A wise man once said 'You aren't responsible for the world,' and he was right."

Authors Notes: Go and check out the sister story to this one by Stitches04! It's all about Silvia! It's great! This story is officially officially done! I'm thinking of having a short story for Viridian! But after the Silvia story wrappes up Stitches04 and I will be co-writing the sequel to this and their story. So keep on eye out!


End file.
